Where Your Promise ?
by Choi Min Hyun
Summary: Kini.. Semuanya seolah terbalik/ KYUMIN FF! YAOI! KEEP STRONG JOYERS!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Hello#alaShinee xD  
Anyeong, Tae bawa ff yg sebenernya gk pengen bngt aku tulis, soalnya dlm keadaan mood yang gk mau bca ff Kyumin Sad, apalagi pas baca ff author favorit Tae pas JoyDay kemarin, bner-bner Angts, wlaupun endingnya happy, ttp ajha mmbekas skit hatinya, smpe nangis loh aku. Ini juga nulis pas mati lampu .  
#gakNanya

Lah kok jadi curhat ?

Ahh dari pada bnyak cuap-cuap mnding lngsung ajha oke-oke ?

Tittle

Where Your Promise ?

Author : Taesalonica Bell (Choi Min Hyun)

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance, Little Angts -,-

Rated : T

WARNING! YAOI! BOYS LOVE!  
DON'T BASH, DON'T Plagiat !.

GAK SUKA, MENJAUH!

.

Chapter 1 (Setelah Sekian Lama)

"Selamat Datang lagi Di Korea Tuan Muda" Ucap Seorang Namja paruh baya yang Mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu, sambil menundukan kepalanya pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya Tuan Muda.

"Terimakasih Ahjjussi, tidak Perlu seperti itu Cukup Kyuhyun Saja" Ucap Sang Tuan muda kepada Sang Ahjjussi yang tenyata adalah Asisten pribadi Keluarga mereka.  
Ahjjusi Itu Tersenyum hangat mendengar nada Ramah dari tuan Mudanya yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun Adalah Namja Yang Baik, kaya, Sangat Tampan hingga digilai banyak yeoja, Juga Pintar. Siapa yang tidak tertarik pada Namja Satu ini ? Walaupun Tingkahnya yang jahil dan terkadang cepat marah, Kyuhyun Tetaplah Kyuhyun Namja Baik yang bisa berubah 180 derajat pemarah jika menyangkut hal yang menurutnya tidak disukai. Menarik bukan ?

"Aku akan mengemudi sendiri Ahjjusi" Ucap Kyuhyun pada Ahjjusi itu.  
Ahjjusi itu mengangguk sopan.

"Ne,"

Kyuhyun memasuki mobil yang sudah disiapkan Untuknya.  
Mengendarai mobil menuju Mansion Keluarga Cho yang baru saja ditempati Keluarganya beberapa hari lalu, Saat keluarganya kembali dari amerika dan dirinyalah yang baru menyusul hari ini.

Namja berumur 17 tahun itu Tampak mengemudikan Mobilnya dengan Pelan sambil mengamati pandangannya keluar jendela mengamati Kota yang sudah 5 tahun ditinggalkannya Karena urusan bisnis keluarga.

"Tidak Banyak yang berubah" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum melihat kota kelahirannya yang menurutnya tidak banyak berubah. Sedetik Kemudian Senyuman Namja itu langsung lenyap saat melihat Seorang Namja manis Nampak memeluk erat Seorang Namja yang lebih terlihat manly sedang duduk dihalte bus yang juga memeluk erat Namja manis itu, Namja manis itu terlihat Tertawa memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya lalu mencium pipi namja yang ada dipelukannya. Tiba-tiba hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit.  
Kyuhyun seperti mengenal Namja itu. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, Saat dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

'Tidak Mungkin, Itu pasti bukan dirinya'

.

.

Sungmin memasuki Rumahnya dengan Senyum Cerah  
Sesekali dirinya Nampak tersenyum kepada Maid yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Sudah Pulang Chagi ?" Seorang Namja cantik dengan senyum malaikatnya Nampak menyapa Sungmin dengan pelukan hangat.

"Ne, Eomma." Sungmin mencium pipi eommanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa kau sudah makan ?" Tanya Leeteuk-eomma Sungmin-.

"Sudah Eomma,Aku sudah makan dengan Siwonnie. Aku akan naik ke atas untuk mandi."  
Leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya, sedeikit kesal mendengar Nama namja yang Sungmin perkenalkan Sebagai kekasihnya, Bukannya Leeteuk tidak menyetujui hubungan Sungmin dengan Siwon, Bukan! Dia hanya masih menunggu seseorang yang dipercayakannya bisa menjaga Sungmin dari dulu. Tapi orang itu belum muncul juga.

'Seharusnya Tidak Seperti ini'

Sungmin Mulai menaiki tangganya saat Ponsel Leeteuk berbunyi.

Klik!

"Yeoboseyo Teukki-ah" Leeteuk tersenyum saat mendengar nada ceria sahabatnya.

"Ne, Chullie-ah ?"

"Ayo tebak aku ada dimana sekarang ?" Tanya heechull masih ceria, Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar Nada heboh sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Chullie-ah, Memangnya kau ada dimana ?" Tanya Leeteuk berusaha antusias. Heechull tertawa Keras membuat Leeteuk terkejut dengan Suaranya yang melengking.

"Aku Ada didepan Rumahmu hahaha" Hechull berujar lalu kembali tertawa keras membuat Leeteuk kembali terkejut.  
Leeteuk berlari cepat kedepan saat suara bel terdengar. lalu Dirinya melihat Wajah Heechull di intercom.

Leeteuk Segera Membuka Pintu Rumahnya, Lalu memeluk Erat Namja Cantik didepannya ini.

"Aku Sangat Merindukanmu, Kenapa kau baru kemari? Ayo masuk Chullie-ah" Heechull hanya terkikik kecil lalu mengikuti Langkah Sahabatnya dari belakang.

"Jadi, Kapan Kau berada dikorea ?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Emm, Sekitar 2 hari lalu."

"Mwo ? Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang ? kenapa tidak mengabariku kalau kau mau pulang ? Jahat sekali" Leeteuk pura-pura memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Aku lebih dulu pulang kemari dari hannie, lalu besoknya dia menyusul setelah menyelesaikan bisnisnya."

"lalu, Apa hubungannya dengan kau baru datang sekarang ?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Yang benar saja, Saat Hannie sampai kerumah dia langsung mengurungku Seharian dikamar, Bahkan Bokongku masih sakit Teukki-ah"  
Leeteuk menganga mendengar ucapan blak-blakan sahabatnya yang terdengar seperti bocah 5 tahun yang menceritakan semua kejadian menyenangkan yang dialaminya, Astaga Haruskah dia mengatakan itu ? Pipi Leeteuk terasa memanas mendengar ucapan Heechull.  
Tapi, sahabatnya kan memang selalu begitu, setidaknya hanya kepada orang-orang tertentu, Tapi Tetap saja.

"baiklah, hentikan pembicaraan ini, Aku ingin melihat anakmu Rasanya aku sudah sangat lama tak melihatnya Dia ada dirumahkan ?" Tanya heechull mengalihkan pembicaraan saat melihat wajah sahabatnya berubah semerah Tomat, Dia sadar ucapannya emmm Terlalu Frontal.

"Dia baru saja Naik ke atas ah itu dia, Minnie! Kesini sayang" Leeteuk memanggil Sungmin yang terlihat menuruni tangga. Heechull tersenyum haru melihat Sungmin yang masih sama imut dan cantiknya 5 tahun lalu, Bahkan mungkin bertambah imut dan cantik.

Sungmin mendekati mereka lalu duduk disebelah Ibunya.

"Astaga, Sungminnie kau ingat padaku ?" Tanya Heechull pada Sungmin yang terlihat sedikit berpikir lalu mengangguk pelan. Hechull sedikit kecewa melihat reaksi sungmin yang menurutnya tak memuaskan

'padahal dia dulu sangat antusias padaku'

"ahjjuma." Panggil Sungmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya lalu memeluk Hechull. Hechull balas memeluknya lalu mengusap-ngusap punggungnya.

'Dulu kau memanggilku Eomma min' Batin Heechull sedih.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali duduk disebelah ibunya.

"Kau semakin Imut min, Kyuhyun pasti akan senang melihatmu" Heechull berucap ingin melihat reaksi Sungmin saat mengatakan itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, Sementara Leeteuk ekspresinya mendadak tak terbaca.

"Ahjjuma bisa saja, Apa Kyuhyun Hyung juga datang ?" Tanya Sungmin tenang.

"Ne, dia baru tiba tadi Apa kau merindukannya ?" Hechull bermaksud menggodanya sambil tersenyum senang

"Tentu saja, Dia adalah kakak terbaik yang aku punya" Senyum diwajah Hechull mendadak menghilang mendengar ucapan Sungmin

"Dia akan kemari kan ?"

"Nde, t-tentu saja Sungmin-ah"

"Teukki aku ingin Bicara sebentar denganmu"

^.^

.

.

Sungmin Pov ~

Aku masuk kedalam kamar setelah Eomma dan Heechull Ahjjuma pergi bicara dalam kamar eomma.

Brukk

Aku menjatuhkan Tubuhku dikasur kesayanganku. Aku bingung ingin melakukan apa sekarang.

Aha ~

Telepon Siwonnie saja ah. Aku mengambil handpone yang ku taruh disaku, lalu menelepon Siwon.

Sejenak terdengar nada Sambung.

Klik!

"Yeoboseyo Min" Ah suara ini, suara yang kurindukan.

"Siwonnie"

"ne, chagi ?"

"Ayo datang kerumahku"

"Baiklah, Aku akan berangkat sebentar lagi."

Sungmin Pov end ~

.

.

Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun sampai di mansion Cho, Dirinya langsung kembali mengemudikan mobilnya ketempat eommanya sekarang, Mansion Lee. Dimana dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang dia rindukan.

Sedari tadi dirinya terus tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana wajah imut kekasihnya, kekasihnya ? yah mungkin, tapi itu sudah sangat lama. Tapi, dia akan terus mengingat Janji itu, Janji yang akan selalu dia simpan didalam hati, Janji yang selalu menguatkannya. Janjinya dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memasukan mobilnya dihalaman luas Rumah Keluarga Lee. Namja berparas tampan bak Malaikat itu keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan dengan tampannya.

Namja itu menekan Bel menunggu seseorang membukakan Pintu untuknya hingga bunyi 'Cklek' terdengar. Seseorang membuka pintu. Kyuhyun mengernyit saat mengenali orang didepannya. Mata tajamnya menelisik penuh namja didepannya.

'Namja yang tadi dihalte ?'

"O-oh K-kyunnie kau sudah datang ?" terdengar Hechull berteriak dari dalam, Kyu semakin bingung mendengar nada bicara eommanya yang terkesan gugup, kenapa ?

Kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam rumah itu tanpa memperdulikan namja yang masih berdiri didepan pintu. Dirinya berjalan tegap dengan tampannya.

Kyuhyun melihat Namja yang berdiri tadi didepan pintu sudah duduk disebelah namja manis yang sedang memandangnya sambil merangkul bahunya mesra.

Hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit melihat pemandangan didepannya 'Jadi, yang tadi dihalte itu benar-benar kau ?'

'Seharusnya Tidak!' hatinya benar-benar sakit mengingat kenyataan itu, Tangannya terkepal erat

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat kearah namja itu lalu tersenyum sesinis sinisnya. Mata Kyuhyun bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum, Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak memandangnya dengan penuh kerinduan dan sakit, Sejenak hati kyuhyun berteriak kecewa karena sepertinya ada yang hilang dari mata itu, yang sebenarnya tidak boleh hilang, Tapi Kyuhyun tak tahu apa itu.

Kyuhyun bergerak mendekati Sungmin yang tampak Gugup, Berdiri tegap didepan Tubuh Sungmin lalu merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu BabyMing"

Cupp

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir sungmin, Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut. Sedangkan Hechull dan Leeteuk hanya saling berpandangan sendu melihat mereka, Mereka tahu Kyuhyun masih mencintai Sungmin sedangkan sungmin ? entahlah. Sungmin merasakan cengkraman dibahu kanannya, Teringat kekasihnya yang berada disebelahnya membuat emosi sungmin tersulut

Dirinya sudah tak bisa tahan lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

PLAKK

Dengan cepat sungmin menampar keras pipi kyuhyun.

"Kyu" Hechull yang pertama kali menarik Kyuhyun dari hadapan sungmin

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ?" Sungmin berteriak keras. Dirinya sungguh tak bisa menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Dia merasa siwon tersakiti dengan perlakuannya. Leeteuk tampak mangusap setitik airmata yang sempat jatuh. Leeteuk beralih memeluk Sungmin lalu menepuk punggungnya,

"Jangan begitu pada Kyuhyun Min" Leeteuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak terisak.

Siwon tampak menahan napasnya masih syok dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun, Tangannya mengepal erat.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun ? Dia tersenyum hambar

Inikah janji Sungmin ? Setelah sekian lama Kyuhyun menunggu untuk bertemu Sungmin, Dirinya diperlakukan seperti ini ? jadi, apa janji Sungmin sudah lari entah kemana ?

Kyuhyun tak memerdulikan sakit yang amat sangat terasa di pipi kirinya. Tapi, sesuatu terasa sangat sakit, Lebih sakit dari pipinya sakit yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemas sampai dirinya serasa tak bisa berdiri.

Kyuhyun memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit lalu meremasnya pelan.

'Sakit Sekali Min'

.

.

TBC Or Delete ?

mian klo pndek.

Tolong yang baca Review yah, Karena Review dari kalian itu sangat berarti buat saya , Gomawo #bow

Jadi saya mohon semohon mohonnya (?) Review please.

~ Taesalonica Bella


	2. Chapter 2

Anyeong, selamat berjumpa lagi dengan saya, Taesalonica Bell Choi #alaSyahr*ni

#plaak

Tae heran deh, ini udh kedua kalinya aku nulis ni ff tapi kok tiap nulis ni ff pas mati lampu ya ?

Ada yang nunggu ni ff ? *gakAda

#nangis gaje

Kok gak ada sih ? harus ada donk *maksa

Haah dari pada dengerin cuap cuap gak jelas dari Tae, mending langsung aja baca ;)

Tittle

Where Your Promise ?

Author : Taesalonica Bell (Choi Min Hyun) 

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

Genre : Romance, Little Angts -,-

Rated : T

WARNING! YAOI! BOYS LOVE!  
DON'T BASH, DON'T Plagiat !.

GAK SUKA, MENJAUH!

^.^  
Disaranin klo baca ini chap sambil dengerin lagunya Kim dong wook – My heart is calling.

.

Kalo baca itu, Pelan-pelan, Dihayati trus Dibayengin :D

.

.

Chapter 2 (Aku Ingin Memutar Waktu)

.

Flashback ~

"KYUNNIE!" Seorang namja imut berteriak keras memanggil seorang namja tampan yang lebih tua satu tahun dari dirinya. Nampak namja itu berlari dan mendekati Namja yang berusia 10 tahun itu.

"Ada apa baby Ming ?" Tanya sang namja tampan lalu mencium sekilas bibir namja manis berpipi gembul itu. Namja manis itu Nampak bingung.

"Karena kau terlalu menggemaskan, makanya aku menciummu baby Ming" Ungkap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

Kedua Namja yang tengah duduk dikarpet ruang tamu Keluarga Cho itu saling memandang lalu melempar Senyum.

"Kyunnie Kenapa suka sekali memanggilku Baby Ming ?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat imut berkali-kali lipat. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Namja imut disebelahnya.

"Min Kan kekasih Kyunnie, Jadi itu panggilan sayang Kyu buat Minnie." Kata Kyuhyun lalu mengecup pipi gembul sungmin.

"Tentu saja Min kekasih Kyunnie, Kyunnie Janji tidak akan punya kekasih lain, yaksok ?" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu Saja, Min Juga tidak boleh punya kekasih lain ya."  
Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya lalu kyuhyun Langsung menautkan Jari kelingkingnya kepada Jari sungmin.

Tanpa mereka sadari ke 4 orang dewasa yang melihat mereka tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat mereka. Satu dari empat orang itu memegang Handycam merekam semua yang mereka lakukan.

"Manisnya"

Flashback off ~

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Kyuhyun Tersentak kaget saat ibunya memanggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Nde Eomma, Kenapa berteriak ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan Suara Tenangnya.

"Eomma sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau malah melamun seperti itu. Tidak baik melamun saat makan Kyuhyun-ah" Kini Suara Heechull terdengar lembut berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun Menatap Makanan didepannya. Mengambil sendok dan Sumpitnya lalu mulai makan dengan pelan sambil menyingkirkan sayuran-sayuran di makanan.

Matanya menatap Namja manis yang Sedang makan tepat didepannya. Yah, setelah kejadian yang tidak diinginkan tadi, Siwon langsung pulang kerumahnya, Lalu Sungmin langsung minta maaf pada Kyuhyun dengan sedikit bujukan dari Leeteuk.

Sekarang mereka sedang makan malam dirumah Leeteuk.

"Kyu!" Kyuhyun kembali tersentak.

"Ah, Mian"

Leeteuk menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha makan dengan tenang, walau terlihat jelas dirinya seperti memaksakan sesuatu untuk tidak meledak sekarang juga lalu menatap Sungmin yang terlihat makan dengan tenang seperti biasanya.

'Mianhae Kyu'

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, Aku ingin keluar mencari udara segar sebentar." Heechull mengangguk lalu manepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Teukkie eomma, Aku keluar sebentar" Leeteuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya sejak kapan ibuku menjadi ibumu ?" Tanya Sungmin smbil memandang Kyuhyun, Dirinya masih sangat kesal pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu pergi Keluar.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu"

.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya sambil mengambil nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

Dirinya sekarang berada di taman belakang Rumah keluarga Lee. Taman itu sangat indah dan terang dengan lampu-lampu berwarna biru terang yang terletak dimana-mana.

Kyuhyun mengangkat Kepalanya melihat keatas Lalu tersenyum saat dirinya melihat betapa begitu banyak bintang yang ada dilangit.

Dirinya kembali memutar memori indahnya dan Sungmin.

Flashback ~

"Hiks.. Kyunnie Jahat" Sungmin menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan seseorang memeluknya.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya lalu menemukan wajah kyuhyun yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Kyuhyun menghapus airmata dipipi sungmin lalu mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Ulijima, Min yeoja tadi itu Sepupu Kyunnie" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi gebul sungmin.

"Jinja ?"

"Ne, jangan menangis lagi. Nanti wajahmu jelek. Lihat bintang dilangit itu, mereka indah." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya keatas, Matanya berbinar-binar menatap bintang itu.

"Mereka indah Kyu" Sungmin kembali menatap bintang dilangit, sambil melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

Keduanya terdiam dengan Posisi saling berpelukan.

Biarkan mereka menikmati masa-masa indah mereka.

Flashback off ~

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengingat Sungminnya yang dulu sangat manja padanya, Tapi itu dulu.

Kyuhyun Pov ~

"Aku tak percaya kau milik orang lain sekarang" Aku tersenyum pahit menyadari Sungminku yang dulu sekarang sudah berada dipelukan orang lain.

"Kenapa kau harus berjanji, jika ternyata pada akhirnya kau meninggalkanku ?" Aku mulai merasakan hatiku sesak, aku seperti tak bisa bernafas. Aku memegang dadaku saat aku merasakan setetes airmata mengalir membasahi pipiku. Aish kenapa denganku ? Aku menghapus airmataku lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya lewat mulutku. Sedikit membuatku lega.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseliling tempat ini. Aku menemukan sebuah gitar berwarna Putih dengan warna biru disandarkan dikursi panjang berseblahan dengan Kursi yang kududuki. Baiklah, sedikit bernyanyi mungkin tak ada salahnya untuk sedikit menenangkan hatiku.

Aku mengambil gitar itu lalu menempatkan gitar itu dipangkuanku.

Aku mulai memetik gitar itu.

Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda

I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na

Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba

Naneun tto I gireul mutneunda

Neol bogo sipdago

Tto ango sipdago

Jeo haneulbomyeo gidohaneun nal

Niga animyeon andwae

Neo eobsin nan andwae

Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul

Na apado joha

Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan

Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka

Aku msih memainkan gitar namun aku lelah untuk kembali bernyanyi saat aku masih berpikir, kenapa Sungmin mengingkari Janjinya.

Na du beon dasineun

Bonael su eopdago

Na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago

Niga animyeon andwae

Neo eobsin nan andwae

Na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul

Na apado joha

Nae mam dachyeodo joha nan

Geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka

Nae meongdeun gaseumi

Neol chajaorago

Sorichyeo bureunda, ooh

Neon eodinneungeoni

Naui moksori deulliji annni

Naegeneun

Na dasi sarado

Myeot beoneul taeeonado

Harudo niga eobsi sal su eomneun na, oooohh~

Naega jikyeojul saram

Naega saranghal saram nan

Geurae nan neo hanamyeon chungbunhanikka, ooh

Neo hanaman saranghanikka ..

Hahh, Aku kembali menghembuskan nafas berat.

Sedikit aku merasa lega.

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang memegang bahuku. Aku membalikan tubuhku melihat siapa orang itu.

"Sungmin ?"

Kyuhyun Pov End ~

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu, Leeteuk, Heechull dan Sungmin terdiam.

"Min" Leeteuk memanggil sungmin.

"Ne ?"

"Kenapa Kau dingin pada Kyuhyun ? Dulu kalian sangat dekat." Sungmin diam .

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi ?" Sungmin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Heechull.

"Aku Sudah mempunyai Kekasih Ahjjuma. Sekarang, Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai Hyungku."

"Setidaknya minta maaflah padanya, dan bersikap baik padanya jika kau masih menganggapnya Hyungmu."

Sungmin mengangguk sedikit merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun, karena sudah memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti tadi.

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan Keluar mencari Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk dan Heechull melihat tubuh sungmin yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Apa menurutmu Kyuhyun akan menerima itu ?"

"Aku tak yakin, tapi menurutku akan lebih baik jika dia bersikap baik pada Kyuhyun."

"Seandainya aku tak membawa Kyuhyun pergi."

"Tidak Chullie-ah, Ini bukan salahmu."

.

.

"Sungmin ?" Sungmin tersenyum lalu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya Sungmin tersenyum, senyum yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya.

"Hyung." Kyuhyun Diam.

"Hyung" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Kau memanggilku ?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Apa ada orang lain disini selain mereka ?

"Ah maaf, aku tak terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Kenapa ?"

"Anni, Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena sudah bersikap seperti itu pada Hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa min."

"Kau berubah banyak" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Tampan Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah ?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau semakin cantik." Sungmin tersipu mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih mencintaiku ?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun kini membuat Sungmin diam.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

"Apa Kau masih mencintaiku ?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja, sebagai Kakak." Senyuman Kyuhyun perlahan mulai hilang dari wajah tampan itu, menjadi raut datar dan dingin.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku seperti dulu ?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Memangnya dulu, aku mencintaimu seperti apa ?"

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar.

"Haha.. Kau benar, waktu itu kan kau masih kecil.. haha" Kyuhyun masih tertawa sedangkan airmatanya sudah mengalir dipipinya.

Sungmin kaget melihat kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan, Tertawa sambil menangis ?

"Hyung."

"Kyunnie! Kau dulu memanggilku begitu." Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berairnya.

"kenapa Min ? Kau berjanji tidak akan pergi dariku."

"Apa ? kau berharap pada janji itu ? waktu itu kita masih kecil, Lagipula memangnya siapa yang pergi ? bukan aku yang lebih dulu pergi. Kau yang lebih dulu pergi dariku." Hati Kyuhyun serasa ditusuk beribu pisau saat Sungmin mengeluarkan kalimat itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun yang terasa dicabik-cabik.

"Kau benar. Aku yang pergi lebih dulu, seharusnya aku tau kau tak benar-benar menepatinya." Kata Kyuhyun Lirih.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu." Kata Kyuhyun putus asa. Dia berharap setidaknya ada sedikit kata-kata Sungmin yang akan menenangkannya.

"Tapi aku sudah memiliki Siwon" Kyuhyun memegang dada kirinya lalu meremasnya pelan. Sakit.

"Apa kau mencintainya ?"

"Tentu Saja."

"Benarkah ? kalau begitu aku minta maaf."

"tapi kau hyungku." Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Setidaknya begitu. Tapi.."

"Aku minta maaf Karena Aku mencintaimu."

TBC

Hmm ada yang mau kasih saran, buat gimana kedepannya nnti ? ayo ayo kasih saran. Mian klo kependekan ato ngebosenin ya.

Berikut Balasan Review untuk Readers tercinta ;)

Allea1186 : haha sebenernya juga mau ganti judul jadi Kyu yang tersekiti (?) *dilemparKyu

Fitri KyuMin : ayo jangan2 apa ? mikir apa hayo ? kkkkk

Kyuminsaranghae : haha iya n'tar hwaitingnya Tae sampaikan kepada yang bersangkutan (?)

: aigoo, gak kok chingu hehe

5351 : janji yang sebetulnya nnti Tae kasih tau chap depan ya ? oke *wink

Atiqah elfpumpkin : nnti tae ksih tai chap depan ya

Wonhaesung Love : nih udah

Chu : nnti ksih tau chap dpan ya *wink

Guest : mkasih ya ^^ nnti klo review pke nama yah chingu, biar bisa dikenali.

Oke sekian, makasih udh baca sma review, Review lagi oke ? Jangan lupa sarannya *wink

~ Taesalonica Bell


	3. Chapter 3

Anyeong ^^ Tae sadar yah, chap kmarin pendek bnget -.- itu karena nulisnya cepet2 kekekeke, Skarang aku panjengin deh :v

Ok fix*plak

Tittle

Where Your Promise ?

Author : Taesalonica Bell (Choi Min Hyun) 

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and Other cast.

Genre : Romance, Little Angts -,-

Rated : T

WARNING! YAOI! BOYS LOVE!  
DON'T BASH, DON'T Plagiat !.

GAK SUKA, MENJAUH!

^.^

. 

Jangan Lupa, Klo baca itu pelan-pelan, Dihayati trus dibayengin xD Saya minta maaf buat Typo kmarin banyak bnget

.

.

.

Chapter 3 (Mianhae, Aku Mencintaimu)

.

"Aku minta maaf Karena Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari taman itu meninggalkan Sungmin yang memandang Punggungnya dengan Sendu.

'Maaf Kyuhyunnie, Aku mencintai Siwon'

Kyuhyun dan Heechull pulang kerumah mereka setelah Kyuhyun kembali dari Taman. Heechull merasa prihatin melihat keadaan anaknya yang sekarang lebih banyak diam.

"Chullie.." Heechull yang baru saja masuk kedalam Rumah dengan Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakangnya, tampak terkejut saat sang Suami melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Heechull.

"Kyu, Kau harus istirahat jangan bermain game sampai larut." Kata Heechull lembut. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk singkat lalu naik kekamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kyu, Yeobo ?" Tanya Hankyung lalu mendudukan dirinya dan Heechull disofa ruang tamu.

Heechull menatap sendu pada hankyung.

"Gwaenchana yeobo, bicaralah sekarang" Melihat senyum tulus yang terukir diwajah suaminya, membuat heechull yakin untuk bercerita padanya.

"Sungmin sudah memiliki Kekasih" Hangeng membulatkan matanya, terkejut.

"Jeongmal ?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov ~

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku dikasurku yang berwarna biru. Menatap langit-langit kamarku lalu menghembuskan nafasku dengan kasar. Aku membuka laci yang ada disamping kasurku lalu mengambil sebuah CD dari dalam laci itu lalu lalu aku memasukan CD itu kedalam DVD yang ada didalam kamarku. CD favoriteku dari semua CD yang aku punya.

Aku tersenyum saat Layar TV itu mulai menunjukan isi dari CD ku.

'Lebih baik begini.'

Kyuhyun Pov End ~

Flashback ~

"Chullie, lihat mereka manis sekali ayo cepat rekam" Heechull tersenyum lalu mulai merekam kegiatan kedua namja itu dengan handycamnya.

"Min, Kyunnie harus pergi." Kyuhyun tampak memeluk sungmin lalu mencium kedua pipinya.

"Kyunnie mau pergi kemana ?" Tanya sungmin dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Min jangan menangis, Kyunnie mau pergi dengan Eomma dan appa. Tapi nanti Kyunnie kembali kok."

"Kyunnie janji mau kembali ?"

"Tentu saja, Kyu kan mau menikahi min jadi kyu nanti kembali."

"Min janji kan tidak akan Punya kekasih lain selain kyu." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kyu Juga ya." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Min janji mau menikah sama kyu nanti ya ?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Min juga gak boleh cinta sama orang lain. Yaksok ?" Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Kyu juga ya. Yaksok" Sungmin mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking kyuhyun. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa.

Kyuhyun mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya lalu mengeluarkan 2 buah kalung emas putih dengan bandul 'KyuMin' . Sungmin berbinar melihat kalung itu. Simpel, tapi istimewa. Mewah tapi sederhana.

"Ini untuk min juga Kyu. Nanti Kyu bakal selalu ingat sama min" Kyuhyun memakaikan kalung itu dileher Sungmin lalu memakaikan kalung satunya dilehernya.

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun Mengecup sekilas bibir sungmin membuat sungmin tersipu dengan sikapnya.

"Aku tak tega memisahkan mereka Teukkie-ah" Heechull menatap sendu kearah Kyuhyun dan sungmin yang sekarang terlihat saling berpelukan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini demi Kyuhyun juga karena bisnis."

"Aku janji akan membawa kyuhyun kembali setelah penyakitnya sembuh."

.

.

Flashback off ~

Kyuhyun Pov ~

Aku tersenyum setelah melihat rekaman dari CD ku tadi. Rasanya masih segar diingatanku bagaimana Sungmin yang sangat manja dan mencintaiku. Sedetik kemudian senyumku langsung melenyap saat terlintas dipikiranku sungmin yang sekarang. Dingin dan tidak mencintaiku.

Aku meraba leherku mencoba mencari sesuatu disana. Ah masih ada. Aku mengeluarkan kalung itu dari dalam baju yang ku kenakan lalu mengusap bandulnya.

Aku kembali menghela napas.

"Seharusnya kau menepatinya min"

'Kau tau Min, aku ini namja egois. Maka aku akan merebut kembali hatimu dari Namja itu.'

Sedetik kemudian seringaian mengerikan terukir dibibirku.

Kyuhyun Pov End ~

.

.

.

Sungmin Pov ~

Aku masih terduduk diam di taman ini, aku merasa bersalah sudah membuatnya seperti itu. Tidak, jangan katakana aku lupa padanya atau segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada kami. Tapi sungguh, aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan siwon karena kami sudah merencanakan pertunangan kami. Yah, walaupun aku belum memberitahu pada oranghtuaku, tapi aku akan tetap bertuangan dengan Siwon.

Yang aku tau dan aku percaya, Aku mencintai Siwon dan sudah tidak mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku menganggap aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berakhir.

Tapi melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, entah mengapa hatiku terasa sakit sekali.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari taman lalu, memasuki rumahku. Aku melihat Appa yang sedang menggoda eomma di ruang tamu, sedangkan eomma dengan wajah memerahnya mencubit pinggang appa. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Mereka selalu begitu.

Aku naik kekamarku lalu duduk dipinggir kasur.

DRRRT .. DRRRT ..

Aku melirik ke arah ponselku yang terus melihat siapa yang meneleponku, Siwon. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

Klik!

"Yeoboseyo."

"Min"

"Nde, siwonnie ?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang pertunangan kita nanti."

"Wae ?"

"Bagaimana jika kita menyampaikannya kepada orangtua kita ?" Sungmin tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikannya nanti."

Sungmin Pov end ~

.

.

"Sungminnie! Turun sayang." Terdengar teriakan Leeteuk dari bawah sana.

Sungmin yang masih didalam kamarnya bergegas turun kebawah dengan terburu-buru.

"Siwonnie ?" Sungmin terkejut melihat sosok jangkung yang berstatus kekasihnya itu sedang duduk dengan manis dirumahnya. Siwon menyunggingkan senyum yang amat manis hingga membuat dimple itu bermunculan dikedua pipinya.

"Aku menjemputmu" kata Siwon masih dengan senyum yang menyebalkan –menurut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu memasukan bekal yang diberikan oleh eommanya kedalam tas.

"Eomma aku pergi dulu" Kata sungmin lalu mencium pipi ibunya.

"Appa, aku pergi dulu ya" Kangin tersenyum saat Sungmin mencium pipinya.

"Hati-hati Min."

Cklek.

Sreet

"Maaf min aku terlambat, Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu kesekolah. Aku pindah kesekolah yang sama denganmu. Ayo pergi."

Sungmin menganga dengan sikap aneh bin ajaib orang yang dia panggil hyungnya ini. Sedangkan siwon ? Dirinya tampak menggeram marah saat melihat kekasihnya diseret oleh orang lain.

"Kyu Hyung, Lepaskan! Aku akan pergi bersama Siwon. Hyung!" Sungmin berusaha berontak dari genggaman Kyuhyun, namun dirinya tak cukup kuat untuk menandingi tenaga Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Kenapa si jelek itu ada disini ?" Umpat Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasukan Tubuh Sungmin kedalam Mobilnya lalu dirinya juga ikut masuk kedalam mobil. Sungmin berniat membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun saat bunyi 'Klek' terdengar.

"Hyung! Apa maksudmu ? lepaskan aku" Teriak Sungmin keras. Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya dan malah menyalahkan mobilnya lalu melajukan mobil itu dengan lumayan cepat.

Siwon memandang mobil Kyuhyun yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Tangannya terkepal Kuat.

'Cho Kyuhyun, ck Brengsek!'

Leeteuk dan kangin saling berpandangan, lalu sedikit tersenyum. Leeteuk mendekati Siwon lalu menepuk punggung namja jangkung itu pelan. Bagaimanapun leeteuk sungguh merasa tak enak dengan Siwon.

"Maaf Siwon-ah, Kyuhyun memang terkadang begitu." Siwon terlihat mengatur emosinya lalu menatap leeteuk. Namja itu terlihat mengangguk.

"Ahjjuma aku pergi dulu." Leeteuk mengangguk dengan canggung. Lalu kemudian Siwon langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah keluarga Lee.

Leeteuk kembali kedalam lalu menemukan Sang suami terlihat baru akan pergi kekantor.

"Yeobo aku pergi dulu. Jaga rumah ya." Ucap kangin sambil terkikik melihat ekspresi leeteuk yang terlihat cemberut karena dirinya akan sendiri lagi hingga sampai salahsatu dari anak dan suaminya pulang.

Kangin menempatkan sebuah ciuman di kening Leeteuk lalu mencium pipinya.

"Hati-hati Yeobo."

.

.

.

Suasana di Kyunghee Senior High School Nampak heboh saat sekolah mereka kedatangan murid baru yang langsung mengundang perhatian hamper semua yeoja di sekolah itu.

"Silahkan Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Kim Songsaengnim Sopan pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Sekolah ini milik Keluarga Cho.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun Niragohamnida" kata Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya lalu menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat yeoja-yeoja dikelas 3-1 berteriak sedikit histeris saat Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya yang membuatnya terlihat berkali-kali lebih tampan.

"Omo! Dia tampan sekali!"

"Astaga! Tampannya" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Diam Semuanya! Kyuhyun-ssi silahkan memilih tempat duduk." Kyuhyun tampak mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas lalu seringaian mengerikan itu sedikit terpampang diwajah tampannya.

"Aku ingin Duduk disitu" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada bangku kosong (?) yang berada disebelah namja yang tak kalah popular dikalangan Yeoja.

"Baiklah kau boleh duduk disebelah Siwon-ssi" Siwon mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk karena dia hanya menyibukan diri dengan ponselnya saat merasa namanya disebut. Sedetik kemudian Siwon Nampak bingung saat melihat Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat kearahnya lalu menundukan tubuhnya tepat disebelah siwon.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan Senyum kelewat manisnya yang justru terlihat menakutkan itu kepada Siwon. Siwon balas menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hai" Siwon Nampak mengatur emosinya saat mendengar Kyuhyun menyapanya. Sungguh namja ini sangat menyebalkan –menurut Siwon.

'Sialan!'

.

.

"Lee Sungmin! Kalau kau sudah bosan dengan pelajaranku, Silahkan keluar sekarang" Sungmin Nampak terlonjak saat Shin songsaengnim meneriakinya sangat keras. Sungmin hanya menundukan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum canggung kepada sang guru.

"Jeoseonghamnida Songsaengnim"

Sang guru hanya memutar matanya malas lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sungmin kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, matanya terpejam seiring dengan helaan napasnya.

Rasa bersalahnya semakin kuat saat dirinya tadi sempat berpapasan dengan Siwon, tapi namja itu tak memperdulikannya.

'Semua ini karena Kyuhyun Hyung'

.

Jam istirahat yang selalu ditunggu para Siswa Kyunghee akhirnya tiba. Sungmin Nampak berdiri dari duduknya hendak meninggalkan kelas. Namja yang menempati kelas 2-1 itu, kembali mendudukan dirinya saat dirinya mengingat eommanya memberinya bekal tadi pagi. Saat Sungmin hendak duduk tiba-tiba ..

SREET

Sungmin tidak memberontak kali ini, sudah cukup lelah dirinya untuk berteriak. Lagipula dirinya sudah tau Kyuhyun itu sangat keras kepala. Jadi Rasanya percuma berteriak kepada Kyuhyun, Buang-buang tenaga saja.

Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin kekantin. Yeoja-yeoja yang ada dikantin itu mendadak berteriak-teriak saat melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. Tapi, mereka juga tak bisa menghiraukan namja yang sedang ditarik Kyuhyun.

"Omo! Kyuhyun-ssi dan Sungmin-ssi sudah saling kenal ?" Setidaknya, itu topic baru pagi ini yang akan dibicarakan oleh yeoja-yeoja penggosip.

Sungmin Melihat Siwon yang sedang menatapnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada tangan sungmin dan kyuhyun yang saling bertautan.

'Siwon-ah Mianhae'

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuh Sungmin disalah satu meja dikantin. Kyuhyun pergi memesan makanan lalu kembali dengan membawa 1 porsi jajangmyun. Kenapa hanya 1 porsi ? setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Sungmin, lalu untuk apa dia disini ?

"Selamat makan Min." Apa ? Kyuhyun mengejeknya atau apa ? Sungmin semakin emosi dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai memasukan jajangmyun kedalam Mulutnya engan Sumpit lalu-

CUP

"OMO! CHO KYUHYUN MENCIUM LEE SUNGMIN ?"

'Lelucon apa lagi ini Kyuhyun hyung ?'

TBC

Maaf chap kemarin pendek, dan jujur mood autor sempat down yah saat melihat review dari Guest.

too Guest : Aku nanya saran sama reader kan siapa tau ada yang ingin cerita sesuai keinginan sendiri, kan author gak tau mana yang bikin reader seneng, makanya aku nanya. N' Aku juga udh ikutin saran dari salah satu readers baik aku, fitriKyumin buat bkin scenenya Kyu kali, review pke Nama. Gomawo udh review .

Makasih buat FitriKyumin yg udh ksih saran. Gomawo ^.^

Udh, segitu aja. Makasih udah Baca sma Review. Maaf masih banyak kekurangan.

Thanks To : , fitri, Abilhikmah, babyMing, FitriKyumin, Chominhyun, Nina, Prisna Sparkyu, Okalee, 5351, Chu. Dan yang lain. Maaf gak sempat tulis .

Makasih yah #Hug

Klo ada yang mau berteman, Silahkan add : Tesa Bell Siwonest KyuminElf.

Inbox biar, aku tau kmu reader

~ Taesalonica Bell


	4. Chapter 4

Halloo *lambai-lambai Chap kmarin msih pendek ya ? okedeh diusahain lebih panjang dikit . dikit ya, dikit *plak

Tittle

Where Your Promise ?

Author : Taesalonica Bell (Choi Min Hyun) 

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, And Other cast.

Genre : Romance, Little Angts -,-

Rated : T

WARNING! YAOI! BOYS LOVE!  
DON'T BASH, DON'T Plagiat !.

GAK SUKA, MENJAUH!

^.^

. 

Jangan Lupa, Klo baca itu pelan-pelan, Dihayati trus dibayengin xD Saya minta maaf buat Typo kmarin banyak bnget L

.

.

.

Chapter 4 (Aku akan melakukan apapun)

.

.

"Selamat makan Min." Apa ? Kyuhyun mengejeknya atau apa ? Sungmin semakin emosi dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai memasukan jajangmyun kedalam Mulutnya engan Sumpit lalu-

CUP

"OMO! CHO KYUHYUN MENCIUM LEE SUNGMIN ?"

'Lelucon apa lagi ini Kyuhyun hyung ?'

Sungmin tertegun dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun seperdetik waktu berlalu sungmin habiskan dengan mematung. Kyuhyun masih menempelkan bibirnya hingga dirasakannya Lidah Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya

Reflex sungmin membuka sedikit bibirnya yang tentu adalah kesempatan emas untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mendorong sesuatu dari mulutnya masuk kemulut Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan rasa pedas dan gurih dimulutnya. Tentu saja itu jajamyung yang Kyuhyun makan. Sungmin menelan jajamyung yang kyuhyun berikan dengan masih tak sadarnya hingga sungmin merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang tadi menempel dibibirnya dilepas dengan kasar. Sungmin merasa kehilangan sebelum pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata sang kekasih yang memancarkan aurah kemarahan yang sangat kuat.

BRUKK

Siwon meremas kerah kemeja kyuhyun dengan keras. Memandang kyuhyun seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah musuh yang benar-benar sangat mengganggu. Kyuhyun tak kalah dengan setia memancarkan aurah menakutkan yang selalu bisa membuat orang merinding (?).

Namja tampan bermarga Choi itu benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan perilaku Kyuhyun. Dirinya selalu mencoba sabar dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu mendekati Sungmin Tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang jelas-jelas adalah 'Kekasih' Sungmin. Keterlaluan sekali.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, Choi!" kyuhyun menajamkan aurah datar dan dinginnya. Kyuhyun benar benar benci dengan Namja bermarga Choi itu.

Siwon malah makin keras meremas kerahnya, Membuat Kyuhyun semakin emosi.

"KUBILANG LEPAS BODOH!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghempas Tubuh Siwon kebelakang membuat Namja jangkung itu sedikit meringis saat punggungnya terbentur lantai.

BRUAGHH

"Siwonnie! Astaga hentikan!" Sungmin bergerak cepat berusaha membantu Siwon berdiri. Sungmin merangkul Siwon dan Siwon dengan sengaja melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Sungmin lalu melemparkan Senyum penuh kemenangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Seolah memamerkan pada Kyuhyun betapa mesranya dirinya dan Sungmin

Kyuhyun Mengeram marah sambil mengepalkan tangannya lalu bergerak cepat menarik Sungmin dari rangkulan Siwon. Menyeret sungmin meninggalkan kantin itu tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang tak henti-hentiya berteriak. Meninggalkan seorang Choi Siwon yang masih didalam kantin sambil menatap kearah dua punggung yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Suasana kantin mulai heboh membicarakan Hubungan Siwon dan Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian namja jangkung itu melangkah keluar kantin dengan tenang sambil memasang ekspresi datar khas Choi siwon.

.

.

.

.

DRRT DRRT

Sungmin mengambil ponsel dari sakunya sebelum dirinya melemparkan pandangan tajam khas orang marah pada Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. Yah, mereka sekarang ini sedang berada dimobil Kyuhyun.

"Siapa min ?" Tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Eomma ku!" Sungmin menjawab dengan ketus.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nada bicara Sungmin yang seperti ingin memakannya bulat-bulat (?)

Klik!

"Minnie-ah!" Terdengar suara Leeteuk diseberang telepon dengan nada gembira. 'kenapa ?' setidaknya itulah yang terlintas di Kepala Sungmin.

"Waeyo eomma ? sepertinya senang sekali ?" Tanya Sungmin berusaha Antusias.

"Kibummie akan segera pulang min" Lagi-lagi ucapan Leeteuk terdengar bersemangat. Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Jinja ?" Sungmin tak bisa menahan rasa bahagia yang membuncah didadanya saat mendengar sepupu kandung tersayangnya yang sudah cukup lama tak dilihatnya itu akan pulang.

Sungmin benar-benar merindukan Namja manis yang berstatus sebagai Sepupu terdekat dan tersayangnya itu. Namja yang bernama Lengkap Kim Kibum itu pindah ke Jepang tahun lalu dengan alasan ingin menunjang pendidikan di Negara Bunga Sakura itu. Namja itu pergi tepat saat Siwon Menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin.

"Ne, dan katanya dia akan tinggal dikorea Lagi." Satu kalimat yang keluar dari Mulut Leetuk lagi yang membuat dirinya memekik senang. Kyuhyun sedikit tertegun saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat Berbinar-binar menunjukan Aegyo natural yang dipunyai Namja manis itu.

"Yeay! Aku senang sekali eomma." Leeteuk tertawa pelan mendengar nada semangat Sungmin.

"Dia akan tiba Sore nanti. Eomma akan menghubungimu jika dia sudah sampai." Sungmin mengangguk walaupun kenyataannya Sang ibu tak akan melihat dirinya yang telah menganggukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Tingkah Sungmin.

"Oh Geurae, Anyeong eomma"

"Ne. Anyeong" Suara Lembut Leeteuk mengakiri perbincangan Eomma-Aegi itu.

"Ada Apa Min ?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan Nada antusias, berusaha memancing reaksi Sungmin.

"Kibummie akan segera Pulang Kyu. Yeay!" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup, saat melihat Wajah sungmin yang tengah melakukan Aegyo attack dengan mata yang membulat itu. Kyuhyun sedikit Kebingungan karna tepat 2 menit yang lalu, Sungmin bersikap padanya seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah Lalat menyebalkan dan pengganggu. Tapi sekarang ? Astaga! Lihatlah senyum yang bisa membuat orang meneteskan Liur itu.

"Memangnya Kibummie dari mana Min ?" Tanya Kyuhyun Lagi, Kyuhyun tentu tak Lupa pada Sosok yang sangat dekat dengannya dan Sungmin Dulu.

Saat Tersadar sesuatu, Sungmin langsung mengubah raut wajahnya sama seperti 2 menit yang lalu.

"Tidak Tau!" Jawabnya Ketus. Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah super bingungnya. Baru berapa detik yang lalu Sungmin berteriak Senang, kini wajahnya sudah suram seperti gedung tua yang tak pernah dibersihkan.

Kyuhyun Tersenyum menyadari satu hal.

'Kau Masih seperti dulu Min'

.

.

.

Siwon masuk kekelasnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengerikan. Namja yang sebelumnya dikenal sangat ramah itu kini sangat jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

Kelas Nampak sepi mengingat ini masih jam istirahat.

Siwon berpikir dengan keras, sebelum dirinya merongoh ponsel yang ditaruhnya disaku. Jarinya bergerak dengan lincah diatas layar ponselnya.

To : xxx

Bereskan Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun sekarang!

Namja itu menekan huruf send lalu menunggu beberapa saat.

From : xxx

Baik, Tuan Muda.

Wajah namja tenang itu mengukir senyum tipis, Tidak! Itu bukan senyuman Itu, Seringaian.

'Habis Kau, Cho!'

.

.

Sementara itu, Sesosok Namja manis yang berkesan dingin pada wajahnya itu terlihat berjalan dengan pelan dibandara Incheon. Namja bernama Kim Kibum dengan kulit seputih salju itu Nampak menarik napas sebelum mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak berkunjung ke Negara kelahirannya ini.

"Kibummie!" Kibum menolehkan kepalanya saat dirasanya suara yang terdengar sangat familiar itu mampir ditelinganya. Kibum mengukir senyum manisnya lalu berjalan mendekat kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Eomma." Kibum memeluk ibunya yang bernama lengkap Kim Junsu itu setelah menikah dengan ayahnya Kim Yunho.

Kibum sedikit menyesal sempat meninggalkan Negara ini karena dia benar-benar merindukan Orangtuanya.

"Neomu Geuriwosseo, Eomma." Kibum mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh ibunya sembari memejamkan matanya.

Junsu mengusap-ngusap punggung Kibum, memberikan ketenangan yang sangat dinikmati Kibum.

"Eomma juga merindukanmua, Sayang." Junsu cukup mengerti apa yang terjadi pada putranya sehingga membuat anaknya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Negara kelahirannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, Eomma." Junsu membulatkan matanya dengan terkejut. Binar bahagia langsung muncul diwajahnya.

"Jinja ?" Junsu sungguh tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan raut bahagianya. Kibum menganngukan kepalanya lalu melepaskan pelukannya dengan ibunya.

"Aish, Lihatlah putraku ini. Setelah lama tak melihatnya sekarang mencium pipiku pun tidak." Junsu pura-pura merajuk membuat Kibum tertawa lalu mencium kedua pipi ibunya. Junsu hanya tersenyum melihat putranya yang sekarang terlihat lebih manis.

Junsu pun menarik Kibum masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Appa, dimana ?" Tanya Kibum sambil memperhatikan pemandangan Kota Seoul lewat kaca mobil.

"Dia ada rapat penting, jadi tidak bisa ikut menjemputmu. Tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk pulang lebih cepat hari ini." Jawab Junsu sambil masih tetap fokus dengan kegiatan mengemudinya.

"Jadi ?" Junsu memancing Kibum untuk terus bicara.

"Kita akan kerumah Imo dan Samcheon setelah Appa pulang." Jawab Kibum membuat Junsu langsung tertawa.

"Eomma tau Kau akan mengatakan itu." Kata Junsu sedangkan Kibum hanya mengangkat bahunya.

.

.

Sungmin Merengut kesal saat Kyuhyun terus menariknya berjalan kesana kemari. Sekarang, Kyuhyun Terlihat menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam Sebuah Tokoh pernak-pernik. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Leher Kyuhyun memakai kalung, hanya saja buahnya dimasukkan kedalam baju.

"Chogiyo, Bisakah kau mengukir nama pada cincin ini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil Menunjuk Sebuah cincin Beremas Putih dengan Permata-permata kecil berwarna biru dipinggirannya, Pada sang pelayan.

Pelayan itu tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Tentu Saja, Cincin itu sangat cocok untuk pasangan manis seperti kalian. Ah! Dan itu cincin couple yang sudah pasti tak dimiliki ditempat manapun lagi." Ucap Pelayan dengan Jenis kelamin perempuan itu, tanpa menghiraukan sebuah perempatan yang tiba-tiba saja terbentuk didahi indah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menunjukan seringaian tampannya saat melihat pipi Sungmin kini dihadiri warna Merah yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis.

"Terimakasih, Kami memang pasangan yang manis." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan bangganya lalu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, Hendak melepaskannya tapi tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat melingkar dipinggangnya.

Pelayan itu tersenyum sebentar lalu bergegas memberikan Cincin yang Kyuhyun pesan tadi kepada Seorang namja yang berpakaian sama dengannya dibelakang yeoja itu.

"Mohon menunggu Sebentar." Ucap pelayan itu ramah.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu Akhirnya Cincin yang Kyuhyun Pesan sudah tersedia. Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja pelayan ditoko ini. Cincinnya masih sama, Hanya saja Ukiran Nama 'KyuMin' dengan huruf yang menonjol dan dihiasi permata biru membuat cincin itu semakin indah.

"Terimakasih Sudah berkunjung, Silahkan Datang lagi ya."

Setelah membayar, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergegas keluar dari toko itu lalu kembali masuk ke mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka Kotak beludru dengan warna hitam itu lalu mengambil cincin yang baru saja dibelinya tadi. Kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin, Lalu memasukan cincin itu kejari manis Sungmin. Sungmin ingin menolak, tapi sungguh hatinya tak bisa menolak saat Kyuhyun dengan Lembut memegang tangannnya, sedangkan cincin yang melingkar dijarinya sungguh membuatnya sangat nyaman. Rasanya dirinya tak akan rela melepaskan cincin itu.

Lalu kemudian Kyuhyun menyerahkan cincin yang satunya lagi kepada Sungmin, mengisyaratkan namja itu untuk memakaikan cincin itu ketangannya juga. Tapi Sungmin menolak saat Kyuhyun menyerahkan cincin itu ketangan Sungmin membuat Hati kyuhyun mendesau kecewa. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu memakai cincin itu sendiri.

"Baguskan, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangan Sungmin yang memakai cincin itu untuk membanding-bandingkan dengan tangannya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Min." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin sambil memegang tangannya dengan lembut.

"Ne ?" Tanya sungmin sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat menelan ludahnya.

"Tak bisa kah, Kau kembali padaku ?" Sungmin tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sungmin, tak tau ingin menjawab apa. Memang Sungmin 'Meyakini' bahwa dirinya mencintai Siwon. Tapi, Sungmin juga tak bisa menyangkal dirinya 'Meyakini' Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat berarti buatnya sebagai 'Hyung'.

"Hyung, Kumohon-"

"Iya, Aku tau." Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah. Melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah, membuat Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kalu kita makan ice cream ?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin. Dan Yup! Lihatlah wajahnya kini berubah berbinar-binar mendengar kata 'ice cream' keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" ucap Sungmin dengan semangat membuat senyum tipis muncul diwajah tampan Kyuhyun. Dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah kedai ice cream yang terkenal kelezatannya.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya atau apa tapi Dalam perjalanan, Kyuhyun merasa seseorang membuntutinya.

Saat hendak memotong jalan untuk kesebrang menuju kedai ice cream, Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin berteriak.

"Kyuhyun Hyung! Awas!"

SREETT

BRUKK

"Minhh"

TBC

Oi, ingat saya gak ? gak inget ya ? masa orang cantik gini gak inget ? *plak #digamparReader

Hehe mian ya, telat update. Lagi sibuk soalnya *plak

#sokSibukMaksudnya

Ok fix! Klo ada yg mau ksih saran boleh. Yang terpenting

REVIEW! Ok ? please!

Saranghae*xoxo

~ Taesalonica Bell


	5. Chapter 5

Hoyy, tau gak tau gak ? *gaktau

Pertama, mian telat update yah, Author lagi sakit N' nulisnya ini pas keadaan baru baikan, Sekali lagi Jeosonghamnida. kdua sibuk dgn Suju M di rcti soalnya xD , wktu di hut rcti seneng bngt ada HaeHyukk moment *kyaaaaa

Hae meluk Hyukkie wktu nyanyi lirik 'Hey baby What your need?' SJM - Go

SungMin oppa jga cantik bnget di hut rcti *kyaaa

#teriakMulu

Kkkk yaudah deh Cuma mw blg itu doang xD

Tittle

Where Your Promise ?

Author : Taesalonica Bell (Choi Min Hyun) 

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, And Other cast.

Genre : Romance, Little Angts -,-

Rated : T

WARNING! YAOI! BOYS LOVE!  
DON'T BASH, DON'T Plagiat !.

GAK SUKA, MENJAUH!

^.^

. 

Jangan Lupa, Klo baca itu pelan-pelan, Dihayati trus dibayengin xD Saya minta maaf buat Typo L

.

.

.

Chap 5

(Perlahan)

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kibum Nampak berjalan dengan cepat dikoridor Seoul hospital dengan perasaan cemas tak memerdulikan sang ibu yang berjalan dengan sama cemasnya dibelakangnya.

Perasannya bercampur aduk saat mendengar Dongsaengnya kecelakaan. Dadanya berdegub kencang membayangkan bagaimana dongsaengnya kecelakaan.

Langkah kakinya kini berbelok kekoridor sebelah kanan menuju sebuah ruangan operasi yang terletak dipaling ujung koridor tempat dirinya berjalan sekarang. Keringat dingin kini mulai jatuh membasahi dahinya saat langkahnya semakin mendekat kearah tujuannya. Kibum menyeka keringat dingin didahinya lalu menoleh kebelakang menemukan sang ibu yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya. Namja manis itu sungguh merasa bersalah pada ibunya. Kibum pun menggandeng tangan ibunya lalu mulai berjalan dengan pelan.

Langkahnya kini berhenti didepan ruang operasi. Semua mata langsung tertuju kearahnya memandang tak percaya pada namja yang ada didepan mereka.

"Kibummie." Leeteuk dengan wajah sembab memanggil Kibum yang mulai menundukan dirinya disebelah Leeteuk. Kibum memeluk sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu kandung itu. Sedangkan sosok lain yang awalnya berdiri didepan ruang operasi dengan wajah bersalah Nampak mnolehkan kepalanya saat Nama yang terdengan begitu familiar setahun lalu itu terucap dari bibir Ibu kekasihnya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat siapa orang itu.

"Kibum" Lirih sosok itu dengan nada tak percaya. Kibum mengangkat kepalanya berusaha melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dengan nada seperti bisikan itu. Seketika pandangan mata Kibum langsung berubah sendu melihat siapa orang yang mengucapkan namanya selirih itu. Rasa sakit yang sudah susah paya ditutupnya mendadak kembali terasa seperti akan meledak lagi. Kibum melirik Eommanya yang juga sama terkejutnya melihat Siwon yang juga memandangnya. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namja yang sungguh tak ingin dilihatnya. Air matanya mulai mengancam keluar saat bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya terlintas dikepalanya.

'Bagaimana dia bisa disini ?'

"Kibummie." Kibum menyunggingkan senyumnya saat dirinya melihat Eomma Kyuhyun mendekat padanya. Kibum kemudian berdiri lalu memeluk Heechull.

"Aku rindu ahjjuma." Ucap Kibum lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Heechull. Heechull hanya tersenyum simpul lalu membelai pipi Kibum.

"Ahjjuma juga merindukanmu. Kau semakin manis Kibummie." Ucap Heechull membuat pipi Kibum dihiasi semburat merah yang membuat Sosok yang sedari tadi masih memandangnya sedikit terkesiap dengan senyum yang bahkan tak dilihatnya saat terakhir bertemu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ?" Tanya Kibum khawatir. Raut wajah khawatirnya semakin mengental saat heechull terlihat menjawab dengan ragu.

"Sungmin.. dia masih didalam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dia-"

"Eomma." Ucapan Heechull terpotong dengan panggilan seseorang yang Nampak berjalan dengan tangan bertumpu pada dinding dengan langkah yang dipaksakan.

"Kyuhyun!" Hangeng memekik kaget menghampiri putranya lalu membantunya duduk dengan baik. Semua langsung mendekat pada Kyuhyun kecuali satu sosok yang masih berdiri didepan pintu operasi dengan sejuta rasa bersalah yang terkumpul dikepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" Kibum yang pertama kali bersuara. Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya pada sosok yang baru dilihatnya.

"Kibummie hyung ?" Kibum mengerutkan kningnya.

"Memangnya kau kira siapa ? dasar bodoh, aku bertanya apa kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"aku baik-baik saja Hyung, Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungminnie ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melongok-longokan kepalanya melihat ke pintu ruang operasi. Dan matanya berkilat marah melihat sosok yang menjadi black list dalam otaknya terlihat berdiri didepan sana.

'Si brengsek itu. Cih!'

.

.

Flashback ~

"Kibummie, Sepertinya kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita sekarang." Kibum, namja yang tadi tampak gembira saat sang kekasih mengajaknya untuk bertemu tampak terkesiap dengan kata-kata kekasihnya. Senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi bibirnya mendadak lenyap tak berbekas.

"A-apa maksudmu ? Kau bercanda kan ? jangan bercanda seperti itu, kau membuatku takut." Nada suara kibum terdengar bergetar begitu juga dengan tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat karena penuturan sang kekasih.

"Tidak Kibummie, dengar. Aku serius Aku-"

"Tapi Kenapa ?" Nada Suaranya kini berubah 180 derajat membuat Siwon terkesiap saat Nada suara Kibum serasa dapat membekukan seseorang dalam sekali hentakan.

"Aku menyukai orang lain." Kibum tak bisa lagi menahan airmata yang mulai keluar membasahi pipinya.

"lalu, apa artiku bagimu selama ini ? apa kau hanya mempermainkanku selama ini ?" Airmatanya memang menetes tapi tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Tidak bukan begitu, Aku memang sempat menyukaimu tapi aku minta maaf, sepertinya aku lebi mencintai orang lain." Dengan teganya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut seorang Choi Siwon membuat Kibum tertawa meskipun tawa itu adalah tawa hambar yang sungguh bisa membuat orang lain menangis jika melihat keadaan Kibum.

"Haha aku tau itu. Oh ya kau sudah selesai ? baiklah aku pergi dulu." Kibum terlihat menyeka airmatanya walaupun air mata itu tak berhenti sedikit pun. Meninggalkan seorang Choi siwon yang Nampak memandang menyesal pada punggung rapuh Kibum.

"Kibum, aku minta maaf. Mungkin suatu hari aku akan menyesalinya tapi- , sepertinya aku mencintai namja itu."

.

.

Flashback Off ~

.

.

Dan yah, ucapan Siwon benar-benar terjadi penyesalan selalu datang terlambat kan ? tentu saja, karna penyesalan itu adalah sesuatu yang menyiksa.

Setelah sudah beberapa bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin, Siwon benar-benar merasakan sakit yang amat sangat mencubit dadanya Merindukan Sosok Kibum yang sudah tak pernah Muncul lagi di kehidupannya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, bahkan Siwon tak yakin Kibum akan melihatnya kembali. Siwon hanya …

Tak ingin Menyakitinya Kembali.

Mungkin ini gila tapi, Siwon berniat tak akan melepaskan Sungmin agar supaya pikirannya bisa teralih dari Kibum dan setidaknya tidak akan menyakiti Kibum lagi. Tapi sadarkah dirinya kalau Pikirannya itu akan menyakiti 4 orang sekaligus termasuk dirinya. Siwon berpikir dengan tidak kembali pada Kibum adalah cara yang tepat untuk tidak menyakiti Namja yang dicintainya itu tapi tetap Saja, Resikonya dua kali lipat jika dirinya masih tetap dengan keinginannya untuk mempertahankan Sungmin yang justru akan membuat dirinya juga tersakiti saat melihat Tindakannya justru akan membuat Kibum terluka lagi.

Tapi, setidaknya itu yang ada di otak seorang Choi Siwon. 'Jika aku tidak kembali Pada Kibum dan tetap bertahan pada Sungmin, Mungkin aku tidak akan melukainya lagi'.

Dia melakukannya untuk Orang yang dia cintai, apakah kita bisa menyebutnya egois ? tapi tetap saja perlakuannya menunjukan dirinya benar-benar egois.

Sungguh kesia-siaan .

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov ~

Aku benar-benar khawatir sekarang, rasanya benar-benar seperti diaduk-aduk saat dokter yang berada dalam ruang operasi itu keluar dengan tenang.

Ya Tuhan, Sungminku. Sungminku ? tentu saja, dia milikku bukan milik kuda sok tampan itu.

"Bagaimana Keadaannya dok ?" Aku dan si kuda itu bertatapan. Dia kenapa sih ? mengucapkan kata itu secara bersamaaan denganku ? dasar aneh. Aku juga bisa menyadari tatapan-tatapan mata orang-orang disekitarku.

"Ah, ini sungguh sebuah keberuntungan, keadaan fisiknya tidak terlalu parah hanya luka memar dikaki kanannya dan mungkin dirinya akan sadar dalam waktu dekat karena dirinya hanya mendapat kejutan kecil pada kecelakaan itu." Aku menghela napas panjang, Bisa kulihat orang-orang diruanganku pun menghela napas lega. meskipun sedikit lega, tetap saja aku tak bisa berhenti Khawatir saat Sungmin belum sadar.

Aku jadi teringat kejadian tadi, dimana tepatnya Sungmin mencoba menarikku saat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencangnya menuju kearah kami tapi justru dirinya ikut terlempar saat mobil itu menabrak kami . Apa pengemudi mobil itu buta ? aku lihat tadi dia buru-buru mengerem mobilnya saat Sungmin hyung mencoba menarikku. bahkan aku masih cukup jauh saat mobilnya benar-benar melaju dengan kencang seolah-olah – eh ?

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin ada yang sengaja melakukannya tapi, bisa jadi juga mengingat pengemudi tadi benar-benar seperti menargetku. Tapi.. Siapa ?

"Kyu." Panggilan Kibum hyung membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya lalu tersenyum. Jujur kepalaku juga sakit untuk digerakkan jujurnya lagi juga tubuhku sungguh lelah. Tapi rasa khawatirku lebih besar dari rasa lelahku.

"Nde Hyung ?" Tanyaku .

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu bocah nakal, kita sudah lama tak bertemu beginikah tanggapanmu setelah sekian lama kau tak memelukku, adikku ?" Aku tertawa pelan. Hyungku ini adalah hyung terbaikku. Aku pun merentangkan tanganku lalu memeluknya. Kurasakan tangannya mengusap-ngusap punggungku. Bisa kulihat dibalik punggung Kibum hyung, sikuda jelek itu Nampak mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa dia ?

Kibum hyung melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Kau pindah sekolah disini ?" Aku mengangguk.

"Ne. Hyung juga ?" Kibum hyung mengangguk.

"Memangnya Hyung dari mana ?" Lanjutku lagi.

"Jepang." Jawabnya singkat sekaligus menutup pembicaraan kami. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun Pov end ~

.

.

2 minggu kemudian .

Sungmin sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari Rumah sakit. Tinggal kakinya kini yang masih diperban. Selama sadar, Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Siwon terus menjenguk Sungmin walau Kyuhyun dan Kibum selalu datang bersama. Kibum sebenarnya bingung apa hubungan Siwon dan Sungmin karena mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Sedangkan Sungmin dirinya tak henti-hentinya berceloteh saat Kibum datang menjenguknya.

Dan saat ini mereka sudah tiba dikediaman Keluarga Lee. Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon dan Sungmin tampak dudk santai disertai obrolan hangat Leeteuk Dan Kangin yang duduk satu ruangan dengan mereka.

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya saat dirinya melihat tangan kanan Sungmin digenggam Siwon. Sebenarnya Kibum bingung kenapa Kyuhyun tidak meledak-ledak saat melihat tautan tangan mereka. Padahal 'dulu' Kyuhyun selalu marah saat orang lain berdekatan dengan 'Baby Ming'nya itu. Dan Sebenarnya Kibum juga 'sedikit' risih melihat tangan Siwon dan Sungmin yang bertautan.

"Eomma." Panggilan Sungmin membuat Leeteuk langsung melayangkan pandangannya pada wajah Sungmin.

"Ne, Chagi ?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil tersenyum kepada putranya.

"Emm, Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan Siwon. Kami ingin segera bertunangan."

DEG

Kyuhyun merasakan Tubuhnya dijauhi aliran darah. Dadanya berdegup kencang seiring dengan perihnya sesuatu didalam dadanya semakin sakit dirasanya.

Sungmin, dia … Kyuhyun sebenarnya berpikir Sungmin akan kembali padanya tapi, apa maksudnya ? dia bahkan baru memulainya kenapa Sungmin seolah ingin menghentikannya ? apa dia benar-benar tak diinginkan ?

Mata Kyuhyun beralih menatap Jari Sungmin. Cincin itu, kemana ? dia yakin saat kecelakaan Cincin itu tidak hilang, bahkan saat Sungmin belum sadarkan diri cincin itu masih ada. Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat.

Leeteuk Terlihat mengamati ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang entah kenapa beraut wajah sama.

Kibum terlihat menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

'Jadi..'

"Ahjjuma aku ke belakang sebentar." Ucap Kibum lalu dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu kebelakang tanpa memerdulikan tatapan bingung Leeteuk.

Siwon menatap Punggung itu sampai punggung itu hilang dari jangkauan matanya.

"Minnie, aku ketoilet sebentar." Sungmin mengangguk lalu membiarkan Siwon pergi.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Diam dengan hal apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sungmin.

.

.

Kibum menekan dadanya saat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Dirinya bertanya-tanya, dia sudah melupakan Siwon tapi mengapa hatinya masih saja sakit ? Siwon .. kapan kibum akan melupakan namja yang menggores luka dihatinya itu ?

Sreet

Kibum tersentak kaget saat dirinya merasakan sebuah tangan mendarat dibahunya. Reflex Kibum menolehkan kepalanya lalu cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya saat melihat siapa yang sekarang tengah duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau menangis ?" Tanya Siwon. Kibum menggeleng.

"Aniya. Hanya kemasukan debu." Bohong Kibum. Siwon tau Kibum sedang berbohong tapi dirinya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau kekasih dongsaengku ?" Tanya Kibum sembari memandang apapun didepannya yang penting tidak dengan wajah Siwon.

"Ne."

"Begitu rupanya."

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang ?" Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ya."

"Siwon-ah." Panggil Kibum.

"Ne ?"

"Aku pergi. Jaga dongsaengku untukku." Kibum berdiri dari duduknya lalu tersenyum. Berusaha tersenyum maksudnya.

'Sepertinya aku tak bisa menahan ini.'

Kibum masih berusaha untuk menahan airmata yang ingin keluar dari matanya lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapan Siwon.

"Kibummie."

TBC

Yossshh chap 5 datang! Mian telat update, author lgi skit .mian klo semakin hari makin ngbosenin yah. oh ya ada yg nanya soal genrenya yang gak nyampe yah hehe mian gak pandai bkin angts tpi emang blm keluar sih angts nya -.- kekeke

Ada yg mw berteman di fb ? Add : Tesa Bell Siwonest KyuminElf

Twitt : SJElfOneLove

Mention for follback

Cuplikan chap depan.

"LEE SUNGMIN! LEE SUNGMIN AAAARRRGGH!"

.

"Kyuhyun Koma!"

.

"Siapa Kau ?"

.

"Kyuhyun Hyung Aku minta maaf. Hiks"

.

Okeeee Review yah ! jangan lupa baca drabble baru Tae yah liat aja di story ;)

Review !

Gomapta

Taesalonica Bell ~


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle

Where Youre Promise ?

Author : Taesalonica Bell

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, And Other cast.

Genre : Romance, Little Angts -,-

Rated : T

WARNING! YAOI! BOYS LOVE!  
DON'T BASH, DON'T Plagiat !.

GAK SUKA, MENJAUH! Bash berarti ppabo! Udh dibilangin gak suka, menjauh!

^.^

. 

Klo Baca itu pelan-pelan, Dihayati, trus dibayengin :D

.

.

Chapter 6 (Sejenak.. Aku ingin melupakanmu.")

Kyuhyun tampak menahan napasnya saat Siwon juga ikut berlalu dari tempat itu. Dirnya sungguh tak bisa menahan rasa sakit didadanya yang semakin meledak-ledak. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi. Kyuhyun tak Habis pikir tentang Sungmin. Dirinya membuat benteng dengan keyakinan Sungmin akan menerimanya lagi Tapi apa ini ? Sungmin menghancurkan keyakinannya. Leeteuk yang masih dalam satu ruangan dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang tampak menahan emosi. Leeteuk memang menyayangi Kyuhyun dan menginginkan Kyuhyun menjadi menantunya mengingat sewaktu dirinya masih berada di senior high school dengan Heechull, mereka berdua berjanji akan menjodohkan anak mereka nanti. Tapi sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi. Walaupun dirinya menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi menantunya, tapi tetap saja Leeteuk tak bisa menolak saat Sungmin memilih yang lain. Biar bagaimanapun Sungmin adalah putranya jadi, jika Sungmin bahagia Dirinya pun akan Bahagia …..

.

.

"Sungmin, Kau yakin ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Matanya tak sedikitpun beralih dari lantai Ah bukan dia tidak menatap lantai sekalipun, walau kepalanya menunduk menghadap lantai entah apa yang dilihatnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Sedikit perasaan tak tega menjalar dihatinya. Sungmin tau Kyuhyun tak bisa menerima ini tapi, Sungmin sudah memantapkan hatinya. Bahkan sekalipun, Sekalipun Dirinya 'Mencintai' Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan berusaha untuk melupakan Kyuhyun karena Sungmin tak akan tega membuat Siwon tersakiti dengan sikapnya yang menurutnya 'Egois'.

"Ya." Sungmin bisa melihatnya. Sangat jelas, Badan Kyuhyun menegang sesaat. Sungguh Kyuhyun terlihat begitu menyedihkan sekarang. Leeteuk memandang Sendu Kepada Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun dirinya menganggap Kyuhyun seperti anaknya sendiri. Jadi mau tidak mau dirinya juga merasa sakit didadanya melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Begitu ya." Sungmin dan Leeteuk terbelalak kaget saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat parau. Apa Namja itu menangis ? Ya mungkin.

Kyuhyun masih mencoba mengatur napasnya yang perlahan mulai terasa menyesakan. Dadanya seperti teriris ribuan pisau yang tajamnya bahkan tak terkira. Sungmin berdiri lalu bergegas berlalu dari tempat itu. Menuju ke tempat yg paling sering didatanginya, 'Taman Belakang'.

Sungmin berjalan dengan cepat menuju ketaman belakang rumahnya. Entah kenapa matanya mulai mengabur dengan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Dirinya sendiri merasa aneh, kenapa dia merasa sakit saat melihat Keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu ?

Tak terasa langkahnya kini sampai di pintu belakang yang menghubungkannya ketaman belakang. Sungmin bisa melihat dari sini, Siwon dan Kibum yang duduk bersebelahan. Dahinya mengerut kala tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Dirinya memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Sungmin tersenyum konyol, Menguping ? ck!

"Kau menangis ?" Terdengar Suara Siwon bertanya.

"Menangis ? Hyung kenapa ?" Gumam Sungmin.

"Aniya. Hanya kemasukan debu." Kali ini terdengar Suara Kibum menanggapi.

"Apa kau kekasih dongsaengku ?" Terdengar lagi Suara Kibum bertanya.

"Ne."

"Jadi mereka sudah saling kenal ?" Gumam Sungmin lagi.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang ?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ya." Kibum menjawab Singkat.

"Siwon-ah." Suara Kibum terdengar lagi memanggil Siwon.

"Jadi mereka dekat ? kenapa tidak memberitauku ya ?" Gumam Sungmin bertanya. Dirinya bingung bagaimana bisa Siwon dan Kibum saling kenal ?

"Ne ?" Suara Siwon terdengar lagi.

"Aku pergi. Jaga dongsaengku untukku." Ucap Kibum lalu kemudian mereka tidak berbicara lagi. Hanya terdengar Siwon bergumam pelan, entah apa.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sungmin semakin menundukan kepalanya saat Langkah seseorang terdengar mendekat. Dirinya berharap Siwon atau pun Kibum yang akan lewat nanti tak akan mengetahui dirinya yang sedang bersembunyi.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi sedih tergambar diwajahnya. Ada apa sih ?

Sungmin berniat berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya yaitu berjongkok. Tapi, dirinya kembali berjongkok saat langkah seseorang kembali terasa mendekat. Dan saat dirinya melihat siapa yang lewat baru kemudian dirinya berdiri. 'Siwon Hyung.'

"Aku harus bertanya pada Kibum Hyung atau Siwon Hyung." Gumam Sungmin dengan ekspresi penasaran.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengukir senyum kepada orang yang dipanggilnya Eomma itu. Senyumnya sungguh terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"K-kau harus bicara dengan Sungmin Kyu." Ucap Leeteuk berusaha menetralkan suaranya yang terdengar parau. Airmatanya menumpuk tapi dirinya berusaha untuk membuat Airmata itu tidak keluar. Rasanya sesak melihat Keadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak baik-baik saja, ditambah sekarang kepalanya yg sedikit diangkat dan tidak menunduk lagi justru membuat denyutan didada Leeteuk semakin bertambah. Sudah bagus dia menunduk seperti tadi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Ne eomma, Aku pergi dulu." Leeteuk sebenarnya ingin menahan Kyuhyun mengingat namja itu pergi dengan keadaan yang buruk. Entah kenapa perasaan tak enak datang menghantui dirinya. Sebisa mungkin leeteuk mengusir rasa tak enak yang datang dihatinya.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan pelang pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana, Bahkan dirinya hampir menabrak tembok didepannya. Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin ditaman belakang, namun tak ada siapapun disana. Dirinya memutuskan untuk mencarinya kekamar Sungmin. Dia ingat, Kamar ini 'dulu' tempatnya bermain bersama Sungmin. Dirinya yang membantu Sungmin tidur, menyanyikan Sebuah lagu Untuk Sungmin, Semuanya masih segar dalam ingatannya.

Flashback On ~

"Kyunnie." Panggil Suara lucu seorang Namja imut yang berumur 4 tahun.

"Ne Minnie ?" Namja yang berumur 5 tahun disebelah namja yang berumur 4 tahun tampak menanggapi. Malam Musim dingin di Kota Seoul membuat Sungmin tak bisa tidur.

"Minnie tidak bica tidul." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada cadelnya. Kyuhyun yang sudah tau berbicara dengan lancer tampak terkikik kecil mendengar Sungmin yang berbicara begitu lucu. Mereka berdua memang sedang berada dikamar Sungmin, Mengingat hari ini Keluarga Cho menginap dikediaman Keluarga Lee. Kyuhyun Tersenyum lalu mencium pipi bulat Sungmin.

"Kyu Punya cara untuk membuat Min tidur nyenyak." Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Tubuh Kecil Sungmin yang berada dibawah gulungan selimut. Mta Sungmin berbinar-binar mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan untuk mencubit pelan pipi gembul Sungmin.

"Jinja ?" Tanya Sungmin lalu balas melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Kyuhyun yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Begini."

Cup

Cup

Cup

Cup

Dengan Perlahan Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, lalu turun kedua pipi Sungmin. Terakhir Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin.

Cupp

"Selamat Tidur baby Ming." Kata Kyuhyun meninggalkan kerutan Bingung diwajah Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, Kenapa tidak dicini ? cupaya cepelti Eomma dan Appa." Tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"M-mwo ? a-ah i-itu Min,." Entah kenapa Hanya itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya karna Sebenarnya, dirinya juga penasaran bagaimana rasanya mencium bibir orang lain kecuali Appa dan Eommanya tentu Saja. Karna, Kyuhyun sebenarnya sering mengintip orangtua mereka dikamar lewat celah pintu. Dan dia memang penasaran memang bagaimana bisa orangtuanya begitu lama saat menempelkan bibir. Pervert Kyu eoh ?

"Kyunnie tidak mau poppo Min yah ?" Kepala Sungmin menunduk Sedih, Membuat Kyuhyun Gelagapan.

"A-aniya, Kyu Mau kok hanya saja-"

Cup

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat diatas bibirnya. Begitu tau apa yang terjadi, dirinya seperti mendapat serangan jantung. Jantungnya terus berdegup kencang Saat Bibir Sungmin masih diatas sana. Terasa sangat Manis, hingga dirinya seperti ingin lagi dan lagi.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dari atas kepala Kyuhyun saat dirinya sudah selesai menempelkan bibirnya pada Bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja itu masih terkejut dengan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Ish Kyunnie kok cepelti itu cih ? Min mau tidul Ya Kyunnie, Calange." Kyuhyun kembali terkejut saat Sungmin kembali mencium bibirnya sekilas. Lalu kemudian Sungmin memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya.

"Astaga Jantungku." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Dan berawal dari kejadian itu, Sebuah Ciuman menjadi Kebiasaan bagi mereka berdua.

Flashback Off ~

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya tak yakin untuk membuka pintu kamar Sungmin. Perasaan sakit yang berlebihan menghinggap didadanya saat dirinya mengingat bagaimana Sungmin yang sekarang.

'Baby Ming.'

Kyuhyun memegang gagang pintu lalu memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu itu perlahan.

Cklek

Hening.

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang terus berdegup. Perasaan ingin berontak muncul dalam hatinya saat melihat pemandangan Didepannya. Sungmin yang duduk diatas pangkuan Siwon yang sedang duduk dikasur Sungmin, Dengan Siwon yang memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipi Sungmin berkali-kali. Emosinya tersulut naik. Wajahnya memerah, terlihat Urat-urat yang mulai menonjol, Tangannya terkepal erat bersusulan dengan airmatanya yang jatuh perlahan. Sungmin yang Melihat Kyuhyun entah kenapa merasa harus memperbaiki sesuatu yang salah. Kyuhyun berniat pergi dari tempat menyedihkan itu, saat Sungmin memanggil namanya.

"Kyu Hyung." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat Sungmin memanggilnya. Tak membalikan badannya, hanya menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin turun dari pangkuan Siwon lalu sejenak memandangnya seolah meminta ijin. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Sungmin, mengijinkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin Untuk bicara.

"Hyung."

"…"

"Hyu-"

"Tidak bisakah kau menghentikan rencana Pertunanganmu dengan Siwon ?" Kyuhyun berbicara tanpa membalikan badannya. Suaranya bergetar parau.

"T-tidak." Emosi Kyuhyun kembali tersulut.

"kau! Kenapa kau melakukannya ? Kau Sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku! Kenapa ?!" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan Nada Keras. Sungmin terkesiap, Emosinya juga tersulut saat mengetahui ternyata Kyuhyun masih mencintainya dan berharap pada Janji itu.

"Apa ? Aku sudah bilang padamu Jangan berharap Pada Janji Bodoh itu!" Kyuhyun membalikan badannya membuat Sungmin terkejut dengan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terkesan Menyedihkan tapi menakutkan.

"Janji Bodoh ? Jaga kata-katamu Min! kau melukaiku!." Kyuhyun berteriak sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Sungmin merasa bersalah telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Tapi Aku sudah bilang kan. Waktu itu aku masih berumur 10 tahun, lalu apa yang Kau harapkan dari janji anak sekecil itu ?" Raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeras tadi perlahan mulai merenggang, menyisakan Ekspresi datar dengan airmata yang berada dipipinya.

"Banyak." Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Apa ? Seharusnya kau tak berharap pada janji anak kecil sepertiku waktu i-"

"Kau yang membuatku Berharap, Kau yang membuatku percaya padamu, Kau yang mengucapkan janji, kau yang mengingkari janji dan .. kau yang melukaiku!" Ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"K-kalau begitu lupakan aku." Jujur saja Sungmin tak tega mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dirinya bahkan berusaha keras untuk tak mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Yah, Kau benar. Melupakanmu. Aku akan mencobanya."

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun berlari turun kebawah. Bicara dengan Sungmin rasanya ada untungnya juga. Ide gila yang tiba-tiba muncul dikepalanya rasanya tidak apa-apa untuk mencobanya.

'Melupakanmu'

Kyuhyun terus melafalkan itu dalam hati.

Namja itu masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu mengendarai mobil itu seperti orang gila. Leeteuk benar-benar Khawatir saat melihat Kyuhyun yang turun dari kamar Sungmin berekspresi seperti itu. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

Mobil Kyuhyun menembus jalanan Kota yang sepi, karena ini masih siang. Bunyi 'Klek' yang menandakan bahwa dia mengunci mobilnya dari dalam. Sungmin sepertinya berhasil membuat Kyuhyun gila. Namja bermarga Cho itu menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dalam-dalam dengan wajah yang datar. Ingatan-ingatan Tentang Sungmin yang menolaknya mendadak membuat Hati Kyuhyun yang masih panas, bertambah panas seiring dengan airmata yang kembali menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun menemukan jalan yang berbelok kearah kanan, Tapi dirinya terus menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dengan Keras. Tangannya memegang Kalung yang selalu disembunyikannya dibalik bajunya dengan Erat. Saat tibi dibelokan, Mobil Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar berbelok kearah kanan dan terus melaju.

"LEE SUNGMIN! LEE SUNGMIN! AHHRGHHH"

Brukkk

Brukkk

Sreett

Mobil itu melaju menabrak Pohon besar didepannya. Kepala Kyuhyun Terbentur dengan Keras. Darahnya tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bagian manapun tubuhnya. Bahkan kacanya pecah. Sakit memang, sangat sakit bahkan. Tapi rasa Sakit didada Kyuhyun melebihi apapun. Di akhir kesadarannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dirinya Percaya dia akan lebih baik setelah ini.

.

.

.

Seusai Kepergian Kyuhyun dari kamarnya, Sungmin tak henti-hentinya merasa gelisah. Entah Kenapa hatinya terus berteriak-teriak.

"Sepertinya Aku harus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun Hyung."

Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

Menghilangkan kegelisahannya, Sungmin mengambil remote Tv lalu menyalakannya.

"Seorang Pemuda Tampan yang mengendarai Mobil, Menabrak Pohon yang berada ditikungan Daerah Cheongdamdong dan sampai Saat ini Pemuda itu masih Sulit dikeluarkan dalam mobilnya yang terbalik, Belum lagi pintu yang dikunci dari dalam sempat menghambat Tim Penolong untuk mengeluarkan Pemuda itu-"

Sungmin sudah tidak lagi mendengar apa kata sang pembawa berita. Sungmin terpaku melihat Mobil itu. Dia mengenalnya, mengenal mobil itu. Lututnya bergetar hebat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk pemilik mobil itu. Sedetik kemudian, Sungmin menggeleng dengan cepat berusaha mengusir pemikiran buruknya.

"Tidak. Pasti bukan Kyuhyun." Walaupun hatinya berusaha mengusir pemikiran buruknya, tetap saja Rasa Khawatir yang berlebihan itu terus menyerang dada Sungmin. Rasanya dirinya ingin menangis Sekarang.

.

.

TBC

Hey! Mamacita Naega AYAYAYAYA! #Heboh

Akakakak Walaupun yang coment ff ini jauh dari kata Lumayan, Tapi tekad saya untuk menamatkan ff ini tak akan pernah pudar (?) YOSSSHHH

Cuplikan chap depan :

"Kyuhyun Koma!

.

"Siapa Kau ?"

.

"Kyuhyunnie, Maafkan Aku Hiks"

.

"Jadi Kalian berdua ?"

.

"Bae Su Ji imnida, Panggil Aku Suzy."

.

"Eoh, Kau Cantik sekali Suzy-sshi, Cho Kyuhyun Imnida."

.

.

.

Hosshh Balasan Review ;)

Mian cman bbrapa :D

Wonhseung Love : nih udah, thx udh review. Review lagi ya ^^

Abilhikmah : ya, doain aja xD

Chominhyun : wih nama kita sama ya ? cumin beda marga xD *hebohSendiri. Jawabannya ada diatas *tunjuk

Guest : gomapta

Prisna : Ah reader kesayangan xD mian bru update yah, masih kesel sma si Mita itu kkkk . iya, mian typonya akakakak

Nina : thx

fitriKyuMin : nihh semoga gak ngbosenin ya . Maksh udh review, review lagi ya. Klo mau yuk temenan di fb

Yossshhh! Thx udah Review *ciumSatu-satu.

Btw drabbleku yg Wonkyu picture diapus admin ffn jadi sya upload ulg dgn judul, Kyu Girls Day. Silahkan baca kalo mau. Kyumin drabble kok.

Klo boleh promotin ya nih ff, perasaan ni ff dikit bngt yah yang baca.

Review ya please

Fb : Tesa Bell Siwonest KyuminElf

~ Taesalonica Bell


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle

Where Youre Promise ?

Author : Taesalonica Bell

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, And Other cast.

Genre : Romance, Little Angts -,-

Rated : T

WARNING! YAOI! BOYS LOVE!  
DON'T BASH, DON'T Plagiat !.

GAK SUKA, MENJAUH! Bash berarti ppabo! Udh dibilangin gak suka, menjauh!

^.^

. 

Klo Baca itu pelan-pelan, Dihayati, trus dibayengin :D

.

.

Chapter 7 (Yang kulupakan, adalah yang harus kulupakan.")

.

.

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya. Dirinya mengernyit saat mengenali tempat dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Rumah Kyuhyun ? tapi, ini gaya rumahnya 6 tahun lalu. Apa orangtuanya mendekor ulang rumahnya ? Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sekali lagi dirinya mengernyit saat langkahnya terasa ringan. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sebelum mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya berada disini. Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya menutupi keterkejutannya saat satu persatu memori melintas dikepalanya seperti sebuah film dengan dirinya adalah pemeran utama.

Kecelakaan ?

"Apa aku sudah mati ?" Gumam Kyuhyun lagi. Dirinya menatap tangannya lalu menggeleng. Tidak Mungkin. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kyunnie ~!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang memanggilnya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun mengutuk orang yang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'Hyung' atau 'Oppa' mengingat Suara yang didengarnya adalah suara anak kecil yang bahkan dirinya tak bisa membedakan suara anak itu, Namja atau Yeoja.

"Nde ?" Kyuhyun baru saja akan menjawab saat suara lainnya terdengar menyahut. Kyuhyun menlehkan kepalanya berusaha mencari dimana asal suara itu. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang tamu yang menurutnya Asal suara tadi.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat kedua bocah laki-laki yang menurut Kyuhyun berumur sekitar 4-5 tahun, saling berhadapan dengan Sebuah crayon ditangan mereka masing-masing serta buku gambar yang terletak dimeja yang memisahkan jarak mereka.

Kyuhyun mendekati mereka. Keduanya tampak asik dengan kegiatan mereka. Kyuhyun masih menganga tak percaya ? apa dia bermimipi ? Atau Tuhan sengaja menunjukan kenangan-kenangannya dulu dengan Sungmin sebelum dia pergi ? dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua bocah itu adalah dirinya dan Sungmin sewaktu masih kecil. Dirinya bergerak mendekati kedua bocah itu.

"Kyunnie, min mau poppo." Seru suara lucu itu. Namja yang satunya lagi hampir tersedak dengan liurnya sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin kecil. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya tertawa kecil saat mengingat dirinya dulu akan gelagapan saat Sungmin meminta ciuman darinya. Kedua bocah itu menoleh menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hyung siapa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun kecil sambil menatap garang pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresinya.

"Aku Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ish, Hyung apa-apaan sih, itu namaku." Ketusnya.

"Memangnya Cuma kau yang boleh punya nama seperti itu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kecil mendengus.

"Kyunnie, tadi kan min minta poppo." Kata Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun kecil kembali gelagapan lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak menyeringai padanya.

CUP

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun kecil yang tampak terkejut saat Sungmin kecil mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu menempelkan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun masih tertawa namun gelap tiba-tiba mendatanginya.

.

.

.

Leeteuk menitikan airmatanya saat dirinya baru saja mendapat telepon dari Hangeng. Dirinya tak menyengka Kyuhyun akan berbuat Senekat itu. Dirinya semakin terisak. Hingga kemudian dirinya menghubungi Kangin untuk memberitau suaminya tentang hal ini. Kangin juga tampak terkejut diseberang sana. Leeteuk sebenarnya bingung, ingin memeberitahu Sungmin atau tidak.

Sungmin tampak menuruni tangga lalu menghampiri leeteuk.

"Eo-Eomma kenapa ?" Tanya Sungmin khawatir. Dirinya segera memeluk Leeteuk yang masih terisak.

"K-kyuhyun," Sungmin membulatkan matanya . Jantungnya berdegup kencang sat ibunya menyebut Nama Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

"K-kyuhyun Hyung kenapa ?" Tanya Sungmin pelan, Rasa khawatirnya semakin kuat.

"K-kyuhyun, d-dia k-kecelakaan." Ucap Leeteuk berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan benar. Sungmin Nampak menahan napas. Seluruh tubuhnya melemas serta dadanya yang terasa semakin sesak. Matanya terus mengeluarkan airmata.

'K-kyuhyunnie'

.

.

.

Seoul Hospital ~

Orang-orang berseragam lengkap dengan masker diwajah mereka Nampak bergerak panic sambil melemparkan informasi pada rekannya. Satu namja paruh baya berseragam serbah putih yang juga memakai masker tampak mengusap lelehan keringat yang keluar dari dahinya. Tangannya bergerak lincah melakukan ini dan itu untuk memperjuangkan nyawa satu sosok bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nafasnya melemah!"

.

Heechul terus terisak dalam pelukan suaminya. Wajahnya yang kini memucat ditambah lelehan bening yang keluar dari atanya membuat Hankyung tak bisa menahan gelisah ditubuhnya. Hankyung semakin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Heechull sambil mencium-cium kecil kepalanya bermaksud menenangkan walaupun dirinya juga sangat khawatir.

"Hannie, Hiks K-kyu."

"ssstt"

Hankyung mengusap-ngusap punggung heechull.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Diantara seluruh kekhawatiran dan keraguannya, hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Heechull semakin terisak mendengar penuturan suaminya yang penuh dengan keraguan.

Heechull bahkan pingsan saat pihak Rumah sakit meneleponnya tadi. Sebenarnya, ada sedikit rasa Heechull yang menyalahkan Sungmin karena membuat anaknya jatuh cinta padanya. Matanya beralih menatap Sungmin yang duduk tertunduk disebelah Leeteuk. Matanya kembali mengabur. Perlahan karena lelah, Matanya mulai memberat hingga jatuh tertidur.

Hankyung menghela napas lega, akhirnya Heechull tertidur. Perlahan Hankyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada istrinya lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Aku akan lebih khawatir saat kau menangis seperti tadi." Gumam Hankyung. Tanpa Hankyung sadari, Kangin menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Kangin melangkah mendekatinya lalu menepuk bahunya, Hankyung menoleh lalu tersenyum saat mendapat siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"Hyung." Panggil Hankyung.

"Han, Aku minta maaf." Senyum yang tadi terukir diwajah Hankyung perlahan hilang. Dirinya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aniya, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Tida ada yang tau kalau kecelakaan ini akan terjadi." Ucap Hankyung berusaha membuat Kangin tidak merasa bersalah lagi namun Kangin sudah tau Kyuhyun kecelakaan bukanlah suatu yang tak disengaja.

Cklek

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka, membuat Semua orang yang ada dalam ruang tunggu itu langsung menolehkan kepala melihat kearah Pintu. Sungmin yang sedari tadi menunduk juga mengangkat kepalanya menunjukan wajahnya yang dipenuhi airmata.

"Bagaimana Keadaan anakku dokter ?"

Hankyung yang pertama kali bertanya. Dokter itu tampak menghembuskan nafasnya membuat Sungmin semakin khawatir.

"Begini, Pasien koma. Mungkin, ini akan terasa mudah jika saja Pneumotoraks itu tidak ada dalam tubuhnya. Walaupun penyakit itu sudah hampir hilang dari tubuhnya, tapi kecelakaan itu membawa resiko besar pada dadanya. Nafasnya sempat terputus tadi, tapi beruntung dia masih bisa bertahan." Dokter itu tampak menghentikan ucapannya sebelum berucap lagi.

"Dan.. Pasien sepertinya akan mengalami amnesia ringan karena kepalanya terbentur cukup keras. Mungkin sebagian hal masih dapat diingatnya, Tapi sebagian akan hilang dari ingatannya."

Sungmin terperangah, wajahnya memucat dengan tangan yang bergetar. Hankyung pun tak bisa menahan airmatanya yang mulai menetes. Untung saja Heechull sedang tidur.

"Pneumotoraks ? amnesia ?" Tanya Sungmin masih belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya yang masih diselimuti rasa Takut, Khawatir dan Menyesal.

"Pada pneumotoraks, udara masuk kedalam rongga pleura. Keseimbangan tekanan pun berubah dan paru-paru mengempis. Jika lebih banyak udara yang masuk kedalam rongga tapi tidak dapat keluar, tekanan disekitar paru-paru semakin tinggi dan dapat mengancam jiwa." Jelas sang dokter pada Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin perlahan mengabur. Dadanya sesak.

"J-jadi, K-kyuhyun-" Sungmin menutup mulutnya. Kini seluruh tubuhnya bergetar diikuti jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang.

.

.

Heechull terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjab-ngerjab untuk membiasakan cahaya masuk kedalam matanya. Dirinya berusaha mengenali dimana dia sekarang. Rumah sakit ? Kata Rumah sakit yang melintas dikepalanya kembali membuatnya teringat Kyuhyun.

"Hiks." Satu isakan itu keluar bersusulan dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya.

"ssssttt. Tenanglah." Heechull merasakan seseorang menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Heechull menolehkan kepalanya, barulah dia tersadar dia tidak hanya sendiri berbaring disini, tapi dengan suaminya.

"Kyuhyun Koma!"

"Hannie, Bagaimana Kyuhyun ? dia Tidak apa-apa kan ? dia baik-baik saja kan ?"

"Tenang Chullie, Dia baik-bai, saja."

Rasa hangat yang menenangkan merasuki tubuhnya.

Cklek

Heechull dan Hangeng menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan kearah pintu.

"Ups, maaf Hyung. Sungmin ingin bicara dengan mu." Kata KangIn, Orang yang membuka pintu sembarangan tanpa mengetuk. Heechull menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. KangIn mengangguk.

Heechull kemudian turun dari ranjang, Mencium pipi Hangeng lalu turun dari ranjang kemudian mengikuti KangIn keluar, meninggalkan Hangeng sendiri dalam kamar itu.

Hangeng menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. Frustasi.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Ahjjuma, Min ?" Hati Sungmin berdenyut saat Heechull mengucapkan Kata 'Ahjjuma'. Mungkin Heechull sudah tak menginginkan Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Eomma' seperti dulu.

Sungmin menelan ludah, Gugup.

"A-aku Minta maaf A-ahjjuma." Kata Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya. Heechull tertegun. Sungmin minta maaf padanya ? jadi, Sungmin mengaku dirinya yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu ? Tapi, Sungmin sudah terlanjur mempunyai kekasih.

"G-gwaenchana Sungmin-ah."

Seusai itu, keheningan tercipta diantara mereka.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil Heechull memecahkan keheningan.

"Nde ?" Tanya Sungmin lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ini Tentang Kyuhyun-" Sungmin membulatkan matanya, begitu Nama 'Kyuhyun' Keluar dari mulut Heechull.

"Ada apa dengannya ?" Dengan cepat Sungmin memotong perkataan Heechull.

"Mungkin kau tidak perduli tentang ini Tapi, Ahjjuma rasa mungkin lebih baik ahjjuma memberitahumu sekarang." Ucap Heechull sambil menatap Sungmin dengan lembut, berbeda dengan pandangannya beberapa menit lalu yang penuh dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

"Apa itu ahjjuma ?" Sungmin berusaha mendesak Heechull untuk mengatakannya.

"Kepergian Kyuhyun 6 tahun lalu, itu buka karena hanya tuntutan bisnis saja. Sebenarnya kami bisa menitipkan Kyuhyun kepada orangtuamu jika itu hanya keperluan bisnis tapi-" Heechull menggantungkan kalimatnya, Sungmin dengan sabar menunggu.

"Kami harus merawat Kyuhyun keluar negeri untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Apa kau tau ? dia menderita Pneumotoraks saat dirinya masih berusia 11 tahun ?" Kini Heechull mulai terisak lagi.

"N-ne."

"Kau tau, waktu itu dia terus merengek untuk tidak dipisahkan denganmu. Sewaktu tinggal disana, hampir tiap hari dia memandangi fotomu dan mengatakan dirinya sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."

Wajah Sungmin kembali memucat.

"Tapi, saat dia kembali ternyata-"

BRUKK

Secepat Kilat Sungmin memeluk tubuh Heechull.

"Hiks. Eomma, aku minta maaf hiks, Aku sudah jahat membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Hiks" Kata Sungmin tersendat-sendat. Heechull hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap-ngusap punggung Sungmin sambil memeluk erat sosok yang Sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak kandungnya.

.

.

Kibum ingin segera menjenguk Kyuhyun, tapi sosok tinggi berdimple itu mendatanginya, saat dirinya akan keluar Rumah. Padahal dia Sudah membuat Janji dengan Sungmin.

Akhirnya Kibum mengajaknya untuk bicara di taman dekat rumahnya saja.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Kibum sambil mengamati anak-anak yang bermain bebas ditaman tersebut.

"Tidak. H-hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Siwon.

Kibum mengernyit.

"Kalau kau tidak mempunyai kepentingan Lain, aku pergi saja." Kata Kibum lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

Sret

"Ah aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Siwon sambil mendudukan tubuh Kibum disebelahnya lagi.

Kibum mendengus kesal.

"Wae ?"

"A-apa kau masih mencintaiku ?" Tanya Siwon membuat Kibum tertegun.

"Tidak." Rasa tak terima mulai menjalar dihati Siwon.

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena kau sudah mempunyai Kekasih, dan Kekasihmu adalah Sepupuku." Jawab Kibum dingin.

"Apa Jika aku dan Sungmin putus kau mau kembali padaku ?" Kibum terkejut dengan penuturan Siwon. Ingin rasanya dirinya menampar wajah Siwon.

"Jaga ucapanmu tuan Choi! Jika kau berani menyakiti adikku, akan kupatahkan lehermu." Gertak Kibum sambil menunjuk wajah Siwon.

"S-sungmin, dia tidak mencintaiku Kibum-ah dia mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku bisa lihat itu. Hanya karenadirinya mengira aku akan tersakiti, makanya dia mencoba menjaihi Kyuhyun."

Kibum mengeram marah.

"Jadi hanya karena Sungmin tidak mencintaimu lalu kau mau kembali padaku ? dimana otakmu Choi ? Kau belum puas menyakitiku ?" Ucap Kibum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Siwon.

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu Kibum-ah. Aku ingin kembali padamu karena aku sudah sadar sekarang, Aku mencintaimu! Bukan mencintai orang lain." Tegas Siwon.

Kibum diam.

"Semuanya tidak segampang apa yang kau pikirkan. Semuanya butuh waktu."

Pandangan Siwon mulai melunak. Dirinya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau benar."

"J-jadi, Kalian berdua ?" Siwon dan Kibum menolehkan kepalanya bersamaan. Raut terkejut tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

"S-sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum tulus lalu mendatangi mereka berdua. Sedikit menyesal saat mengetahui Kibum pergi ke Jepang karena dirinya dan Siwon. Secepat Kilat Sungm memeluk Kibum dengan erat.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia Hyung. Aku minta maaf telah merebut Siwon darimu."

"A-aniya! Apa yang kau lakukan ? kau tidak merebut kebahagiaanku Minnie-ah." Ucap Kibum dengan sedikit nada keraguan yang masih bisa didengar Sungmin.

Sungmin meraih tangan Kibum, kemudian meraih tangan Siwon lalu menyatukan Tangan mereka berdua diatas tangannya.

"Aku akan bahagia jika kalian berdua bahagia." Ucap Sungmin Tulus. Kibum tampak mengukir senyum haru.

.

.

.

Seminggu Kemudian ~

Sungmin masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan tas yang tergantung dipunggungnya saat dirinya melangkah pelan melewati Koridor Rumah sakit. Lalu kemudian langkahnya mulai cepat saat ruangan yang ditujunya sudah semakin dekat.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Cklek ~

Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah tubuh yang terbaring diranjang sana. Tampak alat-alat yang tidak diketahui Sungmin namanya tapi yang jelas alat itu yang membentu Kyuhyun untuk bernafas.

Sungmin kemudian mendekat keranjang Kyuhyun lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi sebelah ranjang. Ditatapnya wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini agak kurus.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi putih itu.

"Kyunnie." Tangis Sungmin hampir pecah saat dirinya menyebut panggilan manis itu. Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Kyuhyun. Hangat.

CUP

Sungmin kemudian menempatkan satu ciuman dipipi Kyuhyun lalu memegang tangannya.

"Kyunnie, Kau harus cepat bangun. Aku merindukanmu. Kau tau, jika kau bangun kau sudah tak perlu lagi memikirkan apapun tentangku dan Siwon, Kau cukup tau Aku masih mencintaimu. Cepat sembuh Kyunnie sayang."

CUP

Flashback ~

"Chullie, kenapa dengan Kyuhyun ?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Heechull. Mereka sekarang sedang berada dirumah Keluarga Cho.

"Dia demam, dan tidak mau minum obat jika Sungmin tak ada disisinya." Ucap Heechull sambil memandang Khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang beralih memeluk gemas tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyunnie, demam ?" Tanya Sungmin yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan ibunya dan ibu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin kemudian dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemas diranjang.

"Eihh, Min jangan peluk Kyu, nanti min sakit gimana ?" Ucap Kyuhyun khawatir Sungmin akan terjangkit demam.

"Tidak mau ah, Min mau peyuk Kyunnie." Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas lalu mengusap-ngusap kepala Sungmin berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya.

CUP

"Cepat Sembuh Kyunnie Sayang."

Kyuhyun menunjukan cengirannya saat Leeteuk dan Heechull memandang terkejut kearah mereka.

Flashback off ~

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat mengingat bagaimana dirinya dan Kyuhyun dulu. Sangat Romantis ? Sungmin sendiri bahkan malu mengingat dirinya dan Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mengenal cinta jauh sebelum waktunya. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Kyuhyun yang datang mencarinya malah berakhir seperti ini karena dirinya.

TBC

Holaaaaaa maaf telat update ya saya lagi banyak tugas :D ngekkkk

Masih ada ga sih yg nunggu ni ff ? ga ada ya ? huweeee

Hayoo temenan difb yukk : Tesa Bell Siwonest KyuminElf / Min Hyun Choi

Twitter : SJElfOneLove

Sekedar informasi, drabble Tae yg Kyu Girls Day itu sebenarnya korban penghapusan Admin ffn #huwee

Sebelumnya kan itu judulnya "Wonkyu Pictures" tapi saya ganti pas post ulang jadi KGD. And, ada yg nanya aku punya blog ? sorry ga punya jadi mungkin cuman sama aja ceritanya.

Ok fix!

Review! Review! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle

Where Youre Promise ?

Author : Taesalonica Bell

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum, Bae Suzy And Other Cast.

Genre : Romance, Little Angts -,-

Rated : T

WARNING! YAOI! BOYS LOVE!  
DON'T BASH, DON'T Plagiat !.

GAK SUKA, MENJAUH! Bash berarti ppabo! Udh dibilangin gak suka, menjauh!

^.^

. 

Klo baca itu, pelan-pelan, dibayangin trus dihayati :D

.

.

Chap 8 (Sesuatu yang Baru)

.

.

3 bulan sudah Kyuhyun terbaring di Rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan luka yang ada ditubuh Kyuhyun, berangsur-angsur Sembuh. Sungmin jelas sangat senang mendengar berita itu.

Sekarang, Sungmin berada lagi di dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Sungmin, sebelum pergi sekolah dan sesudah pulang sekolah, Sungmin akan berkunjung kesini, kadang dia bahkan menginap, dan tidur disebelah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya diranjang Kyuhyun, lalu memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi Kyunnie, aku datang lagi. Kau senang ? kau harus cepat bangun supaya kita akan kesekolah bersama. Siwon Hyung benar-benar menyebalkan bagaimana bisa dia menjemputku sedangkan Kibum hyung ada didalam mobilnya ? aku kan sedang tidak ingin melihat orang lain bermesraan, nanti aku ingat padamu terus."

Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya lalu mengelus lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus cepat bangun, supaya kita juga bisa bermesraan cih!, aku iri dengan Kibum Hyung."

Sungmin terus berceloteh tak sadar senyum haru dari Heechull dan Leeteuk yang mereka lemparkan didepan pintu.

Sungmin melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya, lalu membulatkan matanya.

"Omo! Kyunnie, aku hampir terlambat. Aku pergi dulu ya Kyunnie."

CUP  
Sungmin berdiri lalu melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang berada digenggamannya. Entah kenapa tangan Kyuhyun seperti sedikit mengerat saat Sungmin melepaskannya.

Sekali lagi Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun lalu melangkah pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Heechull dan Leeteuk yang tadi mengintip kegiatan Sungmin, dengan cepat masuk keruangan disebelah ruangan Kyuhyun saat Sungmin berjalan mendekati mereka.

Setelah dirasa situasi sudah aman, Heechull dan Leeteuk akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aigoo aku akan dapat cucu sebentar lagi." Seru Heechull membuat Leeteuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka masih sekolah Chullie-ah, mereka masih harus kulliah." Kata Leeteuk pelan. Heechull mendelik.

"Ish! Kau ini bagaimana sih ? Kyuhyun itu jenius. Bahkan mungkin dia lebih pintar dari kepala sekolah. Tanpa kuliah pun dia bisa memimpin perusahaan dengan baik."

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin ?" Tanya Leeteuk pelan.

"Ah dia tidak usah kuliah, nanti kalau sudah lulus kita nikahkan saja mereka. Memangnya kau tidak ingin punya cucu ya ?" Heechull menatap Leeteuk dengan perasaan bahagia seperti baru menemukan harta karun.

"T-tentu saja aku mau t-tapi.."

"Ish! Sudahlah yg penting mereka menikah." Tegas Heechull sambil memeluk sahabatnya saking bahagianya.

Leeteuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui calon besan yg memiliki sifat Evil ini.

.

.

Kibum dan Siwon mendudukan diri disebelah Sungmin yang tampak melamun ditengah keramaian kantin.

"Minnie~"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat seseorang berbisik ditelinganya. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, lalu mendapati wajah Kibum yang menunjukan senyum jahilnya.

"Hyuuung~ aku terkejut ish!" Sungmin memajukan bibirnya sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya membuat Kibum yang disebelahnya terkekeh pelan.

"Sedang memikirkan apa eoh ?" Tanya Siwon sambil menusuk-nusukan jari telunjuknya dipipi Sungmin. Sungmin melirik Siwon sekilas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bohong." Sungmin hanya mengedikan bahunya.

DRRRTT.. DRRRTT..

Sungmin merongoh handponenya dari saku celananya lalu melihat siapa yang menelepon.

Eomma ?

KLIK!

"Yeobose-" Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapan salamnya, sang ibu langsung saja memotong ucapannya.

"Min, Hiks" Sungmin merasa khawatir saat sang ibu mulai terisak.

"W-wae, E-eomma ?" Tanya Sungmin terbata.

"K-Kyuhyun Hiks, D-dia." Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang saat sang ibu mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun dengan sebuah isakan, membuat rasa takut dalam dadanya smakin terasa. Wajahnya sekarang dijauhi aliran darah.

KLIK!

Secepat Kilat Sungmin mematikan sambungan telepon tak sanggup mendengar apa yang akan keluar dari bibir ibunya saat ini.

"k-kenapa Minnie-ah ?" Tanya Kibum juga ikut khawatir saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang kian memucat. Sedangkan Siwon menunggu jawaban Sungmin dengan penasaran.

"A-aku t-tidak tau, Eomma Hanya bilang K-Kyuhyun." Oke sekarang Jawaban yang terkesan linglung Sungmin membuat Kibum dan Siwon bingung.

"Ah Lebih baik sekarang kita ke Rumah sakit saja." Ajak Siwon yang mengerti keadaan sekarang.

Kibum langsung saja menarik Sungmin.

.

.

Leeteuk tampak mengerutkan keningnya saat Sungmin memutuskan teleponnya.

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Heechull sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

"Teuki-ah, kau menjelaskannya terlalu lama juga tangisanmu itu pasti membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Leeteuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan.

"Kau ingat Eomma kan, Kyuhyun-ah ?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang duduk diranjang bersama Heechull.

Mengejutkan memang! Tadi Leeteuk dan Heechull menemukan Kyuhyun yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya diatas ranjang. Mereka dengan cepat memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

Sebenarnya Leeteuk berniat memberitau Sungmin tetapi, Sepertinya dirinya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya saat menelepon Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Ne, Teukki Eomma." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Leeteuk tersenyum senang.\

.

.

Siwon, Kibum dan Sungmin melangkah terburu-buru menuju ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sudah tak sabar, akhirnya memutuskan berlari, untuk sampai dengan cepat.

Siwon dan Kibum lantas juga ikut berlari untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Sungmin.

Seakan tak kenal lelah, Sungmin terus berlari sampai langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu yang sudah sangat familiar dimatanya.

"Haaah.. haaahh" Siwon dan Kibum yang baru sampai menepuk dada mereka karena lelah. Sungmin menatap Siwon dan Kibum dengan ragu. Setelah mmendapat anggukan dari mereka berdua, akhirnya Sungmin memberanikan diri memegang gagang pintu lalu memutarnya perlahan.

CKLEK

Sungmin melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Dan Betapa senangnya Sungmin saat Melihat Seorang Namja tampan berkulit pucat itu kini duduk diatas ranjang sambil menatapnya. Sekarang Sungmin bahkan bingung ingin melakukan apa. Tertawa ? Tersenyum ? Menangis ? Berteriak ? Sungmin ingin sekali melakukan semua itu tapi, langkahnya membawanya mendekat kearah Kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat.

Menangis dibahu Kyuhyun sambil mempererat pelukannya. Sungmin bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun menegang saat Sungmin memeluk tubuh yang terlihat kurus itu.

"Hiks.. Kyuhyunnie Mianhae.. hiks" Sungmin terisak keras sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun yang terlihat bingung dengan tindakannya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu mulai memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan sikap 'dongsaengnya' ini.

Sungmin kemudian beralih menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terkejut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedikit meringis melihat wajah Sungmin yang basah dengan air matanya.

"K-kau tidak lupa padaku ?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, 'Adikku' Sayang." Kata Kyuhyun lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Sungmin. Senyum manis yang tadi menghiasi wajahnya mendadak menghilang. Entahlah, panggilan 'Adikku' yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun seolah berusaha menjelaskan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

"Kyunnie~"

"Yah Sungmin-ah, aku ini Hyungmu . Panggil aku Hyung." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil tak melihat wajah Sungmin yang perlahan menyendu.

"Wae ? aku sudah tak ada hubungan dengan Siwon. Aku akan kembali padamu Kyu." Kata Sungmin sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk memandang Heecull kemudian setelah mendapat anggukan dari Heechull, Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar, tak lupa mengajak Siwon dan Kibum yang mematung didepan pintu untuk ikut keluar dari ruangan itu, membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri.

.

.

"Siwon ? Siapa dia ? Kembali padaku ? Apa maksudnya ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya, Bingung.

Sungmin terperangah.

"Siwon, dia mantan Kekasihku. Kau lupa ? Aku ingin kita seperti dulu. Kita akan bersama lagi." Ucap Sungmin lalu mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkejut, dia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"A-apa maksudmu ? Seperti dulu ? Bersama lagi ? a-aku tidak mengerti!" Kyuhyun mulai semakin bigung dan penasaran.

Sungmin mulai takut sekarang. Jantungnya berdegup Kencang. Dia mulai curiga Kyuhyun pura-pura tak tau untuk membuatnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jujur saja, dia gugup mengatakan hal itu.

"maksudku, K-kita akan kembali seperti dulu, Menjadi S-sepasang K-kekasih." Ucap Sungmin dengan tergagap. Bayangan wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa karena kegugupannya yang terus melintas dikepalanya mendadak hilang saat melihat ekspresi Terkejut yang ada diwajah Kyuhyun.

"S-sepasang K-kekasih ? Kau bercanda ? mana mungkin ? yang aku ingat kau adalah orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandungku." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"K-Kyuhyunnie~ apa maksudmu ? Kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau Kita akan menikah nanti, kau tidak ingat ?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menahan isakannya.

"Aku tidak ingat, aku pernah mengatakan itu padamu. Lagi pula- , aku tidak merasakan apapun padamu saat aku melihatmu." Kyuhyun berucap sambil memandang sedih pada Sungmin.

"Kyuhh, aku tau aku salah hiks, jangan begini." Sungmin sudah tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kau juga jangan begini. Mianhae, Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai Dongsaengku Sungmin-ah."

'Kyunnie~'

.

.

Flashback ~

"Minnie!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil melambal-lambaikan kertas berwarna putih dengan foto-foto orang yang diketahui adalah Imo dan Samchonnya. Namja yg berumur 5 tahun itu berhenti didepan seorang anak kecil yg lebih muda darinya.

"Kyunnie Wae ?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dengan raut penasaran yg menggemaskan.

"Igeo." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kertas yg ternyata adalah undangan pernikahan itu. Sungmin menatap undangan itu bingung, karna dia benar-benar tidak tau ada apa didalam undangan itu, Jelas saja dia belum bisa membaca -,-

"Hehehe, Itu undangan pernikahan Imo dan Samchon Kyunnie tahun lalu." Kyuhyun terkikik.

"Pelnikahan ? apa itu ?" Tanya Sungmin yg elum mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"itu loh Min, Pernikahan itu artinya Menikah, kayak eomma dan appa." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu duduk dihadapan Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa ?"

"Issh, nanti kalo sudah besar Min menikah dengan Kyu yah ?" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini Kyuhyun mulai menoel pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Emm, jadi kayak eomma cama appa ya ? Min mau, Min mau." Kata Sungmin lalu memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Janji ya ?"

"Ne, Janji."

Sesaat kemudian, Kedua bocah itu tertawa bersama.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru habis berjalan-jalan didaerah sekitar taman Rumah sakit Seoul. Tangannya bergerak masuk kedalam kantung celananya untuk mengambil handpone hitamnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun mulai asik tenggelam dengan dunia gamenya.

BRUKK

Prang

"Ah, Jeosonghamnida Aku tak sengaja." Yeoja yg tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun itu meminta maaf, karna bisa dilihatnya Handphone hitam Kyuhyun kini tergeletak (?) di tanah. Dengan cepat Yeoja itu berniat mengambil handphone Kyuhyun namun,

TUKK

"Aww- aku tidak sengaja Sungguh aku hanya ingin mengambil handphonemu."

Yah, pada saat Yeoja itu ingin mengambil handphone Kyuhyun, ternyata Kyuhyun juga hendak mengambilnya sehingga dagu Kyuhyun dengan mulus membentur kepala Yeoja manis bergigi kelinci itu.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa emm-"

"Bae Su Ji imnida, Panggil Aku Suzy." Ucap yeoja itu diiringi Senyuman manis dan tangannya yang diulurkan untuk menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun Imnida, Kau cantik sekali Suzy-sshi." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menebar senyum tampannya membuat Suzy semakin tersenyum lebar.

Suzy membungkukan badannya.

"Ne, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Kyuhyun-sshi." Ucap Suzy lalu kemudian berlalu pergi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

.

Sungmin keluar dari mobil yang sama dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Kibum Dia benar tak ingat apa-apa tentang kenangan mereka. Terkadang Sungmin berpikir, kenapa Kyuhyun hanya melupakan kenangan yang bersangkutan dengan dirinya ? Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumnya karena telah menyakiti Kyuhyun dulu ? Kalau memang iya, Sungmin juga ingin kecelakaan agar dia tak mengingat Kyuhyun lagi, Tapi.. itu tak mungkin.

Hari ini Kyuhyun Kembali masuk kedalam sekolahnya.

"Huwaaa Kyu oppa, Kau mengingatku ?"

"Aww Kyu oppa kau semakin tampan."

Setidaknya begitulah teriakan-teriakan Mereka 'Para Fans Kyuhyun' saat Kyuhyun memasuki sekolahnya.

Raut terkejut Nampak jelas di wajahnya. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Kyuhyunnie, Aku masuk dulu ne." Ujar Sungmin saat akan berpisah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Dongsaeng-ah" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu berjalan lurus tanpa mengetahui wajah Sungmin yang kini berubah menjadi Sendu.

Jam istirahat Tiba. Jam yang dipermanfaatkan para Siswa dengan sebaik Mungkin.

"Kyu, Yeogisseo!" Teriak Kibum saat Melihat Kyuhyun yang kebingungan saat memasuki kantin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Duduk Disini." Ujar Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat disebalahnya. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk lalu mendudukan diri disebelah Sungmin yang Sungguh sangat Senang.

"Eunjung-ah, boleh aku pinjam bukumu ? sepertinya aku ketinggalan materi." Ujar seorang yeoja yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat Suara yang terasa dikenalnya itu menembus telinganya.

Sedetik Kemudian Kyuhyun terkejut, bersamaan dengan senyum yang berkembang diwajahnya.

"Suzy-sshi ?"

Suzy yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung mendongak berusaha mencari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun-sshi ?"

.

.

.

.

END

Hahaha gak kok

TBC masbrohh TBC

Pertama saya ingin meluruskan suatu hal.

Ini untuk guest.

Saya Cuma mau bilang, Kamu jangan asal menghina saya. Drabble itu KYUMIN bukan WONKYU, makanya saya ganti judulnya. Walaupun ff itu saya uplod ulang, tpi pada akhirnya saya menghapusnya sendiri sekarang. Kamu mengatai saya karna menulis ff dgn berbagai pair ? maaf ya, Saya seorang Joyers akut, gak mungkin saya menulis dengan memasangkan OTP saya dgn yg lain!. Kamu bilang saya menulis ff Kyusung sama Wonkyu ? Kyusung ? Kyuhyun Yesung ? saya tak pernah menulisnya, kecuali menurut kamu Kyusung itu Kyuhyun Sungmin. Jika kamu seorang Joyers, seharusnya kamu tau inisial apa yg dipakai untuk mereka yaitu 'KYUMIN' buka 'KYUSUNG' karna Kyusung itu pairnya Kyu Yesung. Tolong kalau tidak tau jangan bash saya. Kamu Joyer atau bukan sih ? jangan bash orang lain jika kamu tak ingin dibash.

Masalah selesai! Jangan tambah2 *makanEs

Dan buat yg masih galau sama Ming eomma dengan Saeun The sheep, tenang. Itu cuman tuntutan agency kok gak suka benaran

A/N : Don't Bash Please! Review! Atau ada yg mau kasih saran untuk ff ini selanjutnya ? ayo ayo

Thanks Semuanya. Maaf Telat Update, karna Bashing itu membuat saya down, hingga mood menulis saya baru datang sekarang. Mianhae

KYUMIN IS REAL!


End file.
